The List of Uchiha
by amaya-neko
Summary: Sasuke has a list. Though this list is begining to take it's toll on him. Will Naruto be able to help him finish it even though it might hurt him. Warning, Language,ShonenAi, violence, and hints of adult activity
1. Chapter 1

Sorry this is short, but I want to see how others react to this story first before go to deep.I promise to write more later in chapters.Critics are apperciated, but flames please thankyou.

disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

The list of Uchiha

Here the quick rundown

Sasuke Uchiha had a list. A small list that he had written when he was seven years old that listed goals that Sasuke intended to keep no matter what the cost. He had proven this when at 14 after the chunnin exams he left for a villain named Orijimaru. He had returned after his best friend Naruto had beat some since into him and together they whipped Orijimaru. He had grown close to Naruto since then even after the two months he had left and betrayed the village Naruto still trusted him. He was now here for his third month after returning to the village and things where starting to get back to normal.

However, deep in the back of his mind he remembered the list and promises he still had to keep, but for now that could wait even though it was silently haunting him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSssssssssssssssssssssssssSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSsssssssssssssss

**Sasuke P.O.V.:**

Waking up I stared at the pale lifeless ceiling that always greeted me I let out a sigh and jumped out of bed to get ready like always when I notice my door slightly ajar. I quickly look around and jump a step back something was wrong. I am immediately in full focus of my surroundings I slowly inch my way forward kunai in hand ready to pounce. I activate my sharingan and feel someone's presence masked above my door. I quietly step forward about to kill the arrogant person who dare enter my house.

"Hey Sasuke!" popped up the blonde ray of annoying sunshine.

"Must you be so loud, in the morning dobe? Who said you could come in anyway?" I ask quite disturbed at not only how the moron came to greet me, but at the fact, he had too.

"Don't call me that teme! I came here to get you to tell you we have the day off from training and this is how you repay me!" he shouted pissing me off that he was still yelling. Where does he get that energy so early in the morning?

"You are the one who couldn't knock at the door like a normal person baka," I say while collecting the cloths I had laid out the night before on my dresser.

"Uh…. Well…I….damn you're grumpy in the morning teme," what a moron, "So this is where you live huh? –Whistle-Pretty swanky!"

"Well you told me, so leave." I say ignoring the morning insult, but of course, I soon turn around he's not there and running around my house. My house! "Naruto, don't you dare touch anything in my house!" I begin thinking of all things I am going to do once I find 'the thorn in my side' teammate. I hear him laughing loudly at my frustration. "Oh yes I'm definitely going to kill him," I say when I see that my bathroom has been gone through with shampoo and things from the medicine cabinet are on the floor. "Naruto!"

**Naruto P.O.V:**

Since teme was being well, a teme I decided to explore his house. I mean it is huge like 200 rooms! He had lots of neat stuff like ninja and meditation things, stuff I would never think of seeing. Therefore, I took the liberty to touch everything that caught my interest.

Then I came to this one room probably his living room. I ran in excitedly when suddenly it got very creepy. It made me shake even though it really wasn't that cold, the air felt so thick like I was running out of oxygen I grew nervous and felt frozen as if the pressure was caving in on me. It felt so dark in there that's when I noticed this was a familiar feeling, the one I felt when the villagers would sometimes yell how I killed there families even though it was really the fox inside me that did it, that feeling of sorrow, angry, and hatred just swirling through the room making me sick. I wanted to get out of there and fast but I couldn't move.

**Sasuke P.O.V:**

I ran to left wing of the house praying harder with each step he hadn't broken anything valuable yet. I thought that he probably ran to the kitchen being the bottomless pit that he is, but notice that _that room_s door was opened slightly my run became a walk instantly as I edged closer. I stood facing his back in the doorway. He was shaking I wanted to drag ignoramus out of there, but I could not, no would not go in that room I had to think of something fast. Sadly, the only way I knew how was not going to be pleasant. I sighed and called him hoping I would not have to resort to _that _"Naruto," no response "Naruto!" I say almost yelling, still no response so I take in a deep breath "Naruto, would you like to go for some ramen?"

"Ramen!" that did it, "You're the best Sasuke!" he yelled hugging me

"Yeah, yeah get off me now and stop yelling in my ear," finally he gets off and I can catch my breath from his death embrace.

"Yahoo! Ramen yes alright!" he said running off down the hallway what an idiot.

Tbc.


	2. A deeper understanding

I am so sorry, I spelled Orochimaru wrong last chapter, thank you vixenia for pointing that out. Oh and sorry if Sasuke's to oc.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…

**The List of Uchiha**

Chapter 2

**Naruto P.O.V:**

I was glad to get out of that creep fest room, and even more glad to get ramen! For some reason Sasuke had decided to treat me that was nice of him. I wondered if he was sick? Well anyways, free FOOD! I dragged Sasuke to the ramen stand and sat down at my usual spot and order for the both of us. I had order miso but forgot to ask if Sasuke liked that flavor. He just said he wasn't hungry and I could have them, of course, I didn't mind that!

I got to my third bowl and strangely didn't want anymore which is weird, because I never stop until about seven. Everyone looked at me surprised even Sasuke stared at me wide eyed. I just ignored it as Sasuke paid and followed me on the path to the park where, lately I like to go to think. Even though I was, out of that room, it kept coming back and I felt empty. I didn't know how to get rid of the creepy feeling in my stomach and bitterness on my tongue.

"Naruto are you okay, aren't you still hungry?" Sasuke said coming up behind me.

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine," I said not really caring what was going on right now I just needed to get somewhere quiet.

"Hey what's up with you?" he asked grabbing me by the shoulder. Gosh why was he being all nice for he doesn't care about anything so why is he bothering me?

"I said I'm fine get off me!" I yelled, since when is Sasuke all touchy, feely what business of his was it anyway he doesn't mean it, he's just like the rest of them just go away!

"I'm just trying to help you ass!" "Well maybe I don't want your help, **Just Leave Me Alone**!"

He just glared at me hard okay that's bad, I had done it again acted without thinking. Maybe I shouldn't have yelled but I didn't care right then I was not in a good mood at all. I knew I was being bad but I just wanted to be away from everything. I started running toward my apartment I needed to sleep, think, something anything to just disappear! Nevertheless, being hated by someone from above, someone from the 'let's make my life as miserable as possible fan club' stuck out their foot and made me fall face first in the mud.

"Hey demon where's the fire?" he shouted annoyingly taking the moment I tried to stand up as the opportunity to grab me by the hair. Ouch, a senior member, why can't they just leave me alone isn't my life cruddy enough.

"Hey! Put him down." Sasuke said- whoa when did he become the demon's seed. I suddenly want the villagers to run off with me, because I think I was the one to …uh make Sasuke upset...

Of course, the villagers drop me and run off for me to face the wrath of the Uchiha alone, just wonderful, thank you person above! He started walking toward me. I flinched and covered my head. I'm going to die! I'm going to die! I'm going to die!

"Dobe," I look up to see him holding out his hand, so I take it he pulls me up with ease and I feel dizzy. He started walking away I followed knowing he wanted me to. That was happening a lot lately to be honest. I would know to do something even though neither of us said anything.

"Sasuke I'm sorry…" I felt very cruddy I had just snapped at him even though he'd done nothing to make me angry. He keep walking I thought he hadn't heard me.

"Why did you do that? You know what, never mind wait till we get to your house" I was surprised he wasn't destroying me. Had the world gone nuts he should have been choking me to death, maybe he is sick he's been acting weird ever since he saw me in that room. I was so confused I just did what he told me and said nothing all the way home.

**Kiba P.O.V:**

I was walking Akamaru when I saw Naruto covered in mud walking with the famous Sasuke Uchiha. I couldn't help, but laugh at the blonde moron in mud he looked so lame, espeically compared to Sasuke. Naruto pouted and kept walking I just laughed harder. Then Sasuke let his glare fall on me and I stopped abruptly I knew his bite was ten times worst then his bark.

"Bark!" Akamaru barked mockingly.

"Oh, shut up!" I yelled back at him he was not going to let me live this down, so I was not going to let Naruto either.

**Sasuke P.O.V:**

I was fuming first Naruto freaks, then those villagers, and to top it all off Kiba has to go piss him off more. I just wanted to sit down, didn't I have enough on my plate?

After Naruto washed up, he came and sat on the rundown sofa next to me. We sat quiet and comfortably just taking in the moment until one us was ready to say something. I was wondering why Naruto got so upset that's not like him at all.

"Did something happen in that room? You know the living room. I know it sounds weird, but I know it's something I think I've seen it before too,"he asked bringing up a dreaded subject.

"Is that's what been bothering you?" he nodded sadly "Well then just forget about it's nothing that concerns you."

"Something did happen right I'm not just imagining it am I? It so angry and sad," he continued while I heard a dog barking.

"Stop it Naruto" I said clearly even though in a whisper. Stupid dog wouldn't shut up either it was getting hot in there and loud giving me a headache.

"What happened in there it kind of felt like someone died in there," silence I needed silence; it was too hot room, spinning to loud, my heads throbbing. Stupid dog shut up, shut up, shut up, everyone shut up!

"SHUT UP!" ever thing went silent except for my panting I felt my stomach curl and I felt like I was going to puke. Naruto looks shocked and hurt I apologize softly.

"Look just let it go, for now at least okay?" I said sitting down bending down over my knees while putting a hand on the back of my neck. I'm so tired and dizzy.

I feel a hand on my forehead; I look up at Naruto what was he doing?

"Na- Naruto?" he looks so serious right now concerned. I never seen Naruto like this I mean I've seen him angry and talking about becoming Hokage but this is different.

"You don't look so good sasuke I thought you might be sick when you were acting all nice and stuff," I twitch is it that rare that I act nice? "You really should eat something hold up wait here."

"Naruto its fine really no big deal I'm just tired. Naruto wait come back," but he was already running about. I'm too tired to argue so I just sit there uselessly.

"Sasuke this is probably because you didn't eat anything you shouldn't skip meals," he said handing me a wet towel for my head. I didn't tell him it was because of what he said that gave me the headache, most of the headache anyway (some was Naruto's natural ability to give me headache by being in a 5 mile radius).

"I'm surprised you'd know that being the one to get the lowest grades in health class dobe," I said smirking.

"Hey teme I'm not that dumb!" He yelled in my ear yet again.

"Alright already," I felt my face scrunch I seriously didn't need him yelling with my head spinning like this.

"Sorry….I really don't mean to yell…I well when I was little the villagers used to chase me, like they now but more viscously, well one night they chased me half across Konoha," he pause to sit next to me on the couch again. "I was so tired and scared, then I bumped into a guy and he scared them off he was only a few years older then me, but he was super scary looking. I don't know why he helped me, all he said was 'if I'm in trouble again to scream and someone will hear me, and they can't ignore me if I scream loud enough.' I was young and he said it so simply, that I took it to heart I yelled in all situations since all adult seem to ignore me. I know now it's not needed since they just get angrier and ignore me anyway, but I was so desperate for their attention. I guess it became a habit."

I stared that's why Naruto is loud, because of a habit not his nature, but because of his horrid childhood environment. I felt so sorry for him and so angry with the villagers, but I mostly felt grateful that Naruto had shared this with me. Naruto never told anyone this stuff right? He looks like an enormous weight has been lifted off his shoulders. I feel so, tempted to share something from my life what could it hurt right. I wanted to tell him, to confide in him as he had with me, I felt stressed I needed to. I knew it was utterly selfish, I felt guilty please forgive me Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, you remember that room you asked about?" I pause he looked up interestedly I realized how much he restrained himself from asking. "Well that's where my parents…,"I knew I didn't have to say died since he could take a hint and I realized it was harder to say then I thought, but I brought this one myself by being un-Uchiha like and talking about my past. "I guess that's why... I don't go in there…" I say choosing my words carefully. "Anyway well my Farther taught me to be an Uchiha, emotionless, cold, and do what it takes and nothing more. I guess that's why-"

"Your a teme," I glared at him I should have know he couldn't take this seriously, well maybe he was I don't know. "You know Sasuke I think you should share things more often."

"Why?" I turned my head confused as he smiled.I grew worried, I knew that toothy grin.

"Because you smile for real," I suddenly noticed I had smiled. I quickly covered my mouth and blushed he laughed. I would have glared, but I was trying to register and recognize my new action… and new feeling. I felt happy and relaxed I was glad I had told Naruto, I hadn't felt like this in, so long. I pictured my mother at that last thought. My mom smiling and laughing like she used to. I quickly pushed it away and suppressed it. No more slips…at least not tonight.

"Maybe you should seal it off for good if it reminds you and causes you pain it's not worth it right," he surprised me with his suggestion.

"I just can't go in now…I'm too ashamed," 'Hey what did I just say,' I thought to myself 'no more slips!' "Maybe I can afterwards…" I said mostly to myself.

"Afterwards, what do you mean?" Crap now I'll have to tell him he's just going to laugh.

"When my parents died, I made a list and said I would complete it don't worry about it," I looked at him it looked like he was confused or thinking hard I can't tell with that maniac.

"What's on it?" he asked so casually it rather insulted me that he was prying nonetheless I answer, because he would just keep bothering me tell I did.

"To restore honor, Kill Itachi, and Restore the clan," I said as if I had recited it so many times. I didn't know the harm in telling him what could he do anyway right? "That's what I'm going to do," he frowned

"I thought you weren't obsessed with Itachi anymore?" he asked nervously.

"I'm not, but it's still one of my goals that I have to achieve just like you want to be Hokage," he was about to say something else when a beep noise scared the crap out of us.

"Oh right I forgot," I realized the noise came from a microwave he brought in a bowl of soup. "Here you go Sasuke."

"I don't need it," I said shaking my head as he handed it to me.

"Come on you need it and I don't want to waste it either," he said pleadingly I sighed.

I took the stupid soup and sipped it down as Naruto started to write something down on a notepad. When I was done I asked him what he was doing he just said to sit still so I got annoyed, but then he said he was almost done so I did as told. A few minutes later, he flashed the notebook in my face. It was a picture of me. I had known he was a good artist, but wow, it was like looking at a black and white mirror. He had drawn me smiling like I had before. To be honest I was flattered, but I was not going to tell him that. He asked me what I thought I just hned and nodded still looking at its detail.

"Hey Sasuke want to go somewhere?" I normally would have said no, but I was feeling good so I could make an exception. I nodded, he grabbed me by the hand and we went flying out the door.

"Awesome, lets go!" he yelled down the hall here we go again.

Tbc


	3. Horror Movie

I think that I will be writing another story soon, so if you like this heads up in a few days there may be another of my stories up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

The List of Uchiha

**Narrator P.O.V**

People had to duck and dodge for the blonde wonder that haunted the town that was running and screaming wildly, again, down the street. People stared in pity as the saw Sasuke being flailed behind him /sweat drop/. That's when Hatake Kakashi decided to come up and politely ask where the boys were going in such a hurry. In other words, he was going to poof in front of Naruto making Naruto have to swing madly to stop and Sasuke run into the blonde-haired person, then accusing said Naruto that it was his entire fault, they'd start fighting, and then Kakashi would then say whatever needed to be said to get Naruto in more trouble with Sasuke. It was the perfect plan!

So Kakashi proceeded, smiling under his mask at the evil thing he was about to do, to poof about three or so feet in front of the two boys waving like nothing was unusual. Here it comes Naruto starts to freak look at that screaming face, ah yes this is fun. Luckily, for Naruto and Sasuke, Iruka stepped in and pulled Kakashi out of the way Naruto was able to stop with a skidding motion.

"Aw, Iruka you never let me have any fun," Kakashi said looking up at Iruka who was holding him by the collar.

"You're grown man!" Iruka was going to keep ranting, but Naruto and Sasuke came up.

"Hey Kakashi, what the hell are trying to kill us!" Naruto said pointing a finger.

"As a matter- Naruto are you and Sasuke holding hands?" Naruto and Sasuke looked down and saw that they were indeed holding hands they jumped away blushing like crazy.

"He uh they we run and slipped down wrist and you uh not look like uh whoa no bad" Sasuke and Naruto both trying to explain Kakashi grinning wickedly as they tried to explain the mishap it was funny to see both of them flustered together, 'oh this is better then what I planned,' thought the evil teacher.

"Anyways, where were you two going?" Iruka said yet again ruining Kakashi's fun.

"Oh, yeah I was going to take Sasuke to that one place you took me last fall," Naruto smiled gratefully at his former teacher.

"Uh, you're going to have to be more specific Naruto I have no idea what your talking about," Iruka said while Kakashi and Sasuke shared confused looks.

"Remember after the big rain fall and we went to the place near the river where that guy was working-"

"Oh, right that place is shut down right now Naruto; you will have to wait a couple weeks."

"A couple weeks, but I wanted to go now! Awww," Naruto pouted.

"Sorry Sasuke I dragged you out for nothing," Naruto said looking down guiltily.

"Where were you going to take us anyways?" Sasuke said suprise everyone.

"It's a surprise!" Naruto put his hands on his hips and smiled proudly.

"Whatever," Sasuke sounded uninterested to Iruka and Kakashi, but Naruto knew he was curios.

"What are you two going to do now?" Kakashi said rejoining the conversation. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and then back at Kakashi. "Well if you aren't doing anything why don't the four of us go to see a movie?"

"Alright let's go!" Naruto screamed predictably. The rest followed him to the theater.

**Iruka P.O.V**

I don't know why Kakashi wanted to bother these two so much I knew he had something up his sleeve. That's why had I agreed to come to the movies to watch the pervert. He was going to embarrass these boys somehow and I was not going to let him do that!

He bought tickets for a comedy, and we all went into the dark theater Sasuke of course took the aisle seat, probably sensing that Kakashi was up to something and wanting a quick escape. Kakashi sat next to Sasuke and I sat next to him to keep an eye on him while Naruto sat next to me oblivious to everything. The movie started out decent we where all laughing except for Sasuke who just stared blankly at the screen. Then the main character, Ty, started hitting on his friend Kirin halfway through the movie, 'so this is what Kakashi was planning' I thought as soon as the friends started doing uh things.

Naruto and Sasuke stared wide eyed at what their young eyes were seeing take place on screen. Naruto look like he was going to blush to death, and Sasuke started getting a twitch in his eye, yeah they were not comfortable. Kakashi started whispering to Sasuke. Sasuke glared and walked out of the theater scowling.

"Wait Sasuke, don't leave me here!" Naruto yelled following Sasuke in suit.

I glare at Kakashi how had perverted genius thought of this one I don't know I don't think I wanted to. "What did you say to Sasuke?" I was beyond mad, but he just smiled and said, "Just a little advice."

**Naruto P.O.V**

**"That Was The Scariest Thing I Have Ever Seen!"** Sasuke hned in agreement when we looked back at the doors, from which we had just, rushed out.

Sasuke looked at me and turned away quickly I felt confused, but ignored it. I found that if I just ignored it I don't have to worry about it. I tried to keep my mind from travailing back to the scene I shivered. We stood there in an annoying silence it was very odd. I looked up to see Sasuke avoiding my gaze.

"I'm going to add Kakashi to it," he said smirking at me. I laughed getting the joke only he and I could understand was about his list. I was extremely grateful that he had broken the silence.

"It's about 5:30 so I guess I'll get home bye Naruto," Sasuke walked away toward his house.

"Yeah, bye Sasuke," I said quietly.

**Sakura P.O.V**

I spotted my beloved Sasuke walking toward me, it was truly a vision behold his hair blowing against his face in the cool autumn breeze while his body was silhouetted by the sun setting behind the old Konoha theater. My breath caught in my throat as my attractive teammate walked toward me. He looked up at me into my staring eyes. Then my other teammate Naruto came screaming 'Sasuke' behind my soon to be groom. I twitch something about Naruto saying his name bugged me. Sasuke turned away from me to Naruto who had something in his hand. He returned it and then utters the words that pushed me over the edge, "Maybe we could catch a real movie next time and by that I mean find a way to get back at Kakashi," and with that, he laughed as Sasuke nodded. Naruto had spent the day with Sasuke! Where was I when they became buddy, buddy just yesterday they were auguring like there was no tomorrow! I mean its Naruto the annoying person that always bothers Sasuke and they spent the day together? Wait…If Sasuke and Naruto best friends they'll spend so much time together I'll never get a chance to get closer. This has to stop now!

* * *

**Sasuke P.O.V**

I entered my mansion and remembered I had forgotten to remind that moron about cleaning my house. Oh well I do it.

TWO HOURS LATER

I finally finished cleaning and taking a shower. As I walked to my room, I thought about what Kakashi said in the theater, "They kind of remind me of you and Naruto." I scowled how dare Kakashi accuse me and Naruto's friendship being anything more then what it is. I was mad being tricked like that and even angrier at the fact that he thought that I was a homosexual. I was Sasuke Uchiha and people thought I was gay? I never thought anyone would consider me gay. There was nothing wrong with being gay, but I didn't want people thinking I was gay. I could start dating that would bring me closer to knocking restore clan off my list. I mean not getting married so soon I'm only 14, but I could find what I'm looking for in a girl right. That would also get rid of the gay thing. The more I thought about it the more I liked it.

I smirked and just to help the dobe out I'll let him help me find girls for him and me. Everything is coming together perfectly.

Tbc

I'm really grateful for anyone who reads me stories. See you next chapter!


	4. A New Problem

Hey thank you for all reviews. It was nice; I don't like asking for them so receiving them is a treat. Now I know someone is reading thanks so much. Remember this story is far from over!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto

**The List of Uchiha**

**Narrator P.O.V**

Tossing and turning Naruto cried softly in his sleep from a dream that was quickly recognized as an old memory Naruto had forgotten entirely, maybe it was better that way. For poor Naruto his dream of himself as a child.

"_Run, I have to keep running they're going to get me!" Little Naruto running from the villagers again being called a monster, but in this dream they were the monsters, horrid black shadowed monsters with fire. He ran and could almost feel himself give to his legs. Then he saw a figure an older boy. His memory skipped to the next morning to him saying goodbye to the boy, but he couldn't see his face clearly, because the sun shined too brightly behind the taller boy. Naruto's heart felt heavy as his savior left never to be seen again. In his mind the older Naruto wanted to rush to him and ask his name, but he remind small and waving sadly to his friend._

_Another flash to later that day it was raining Naruto was trying to get home, but it was raining too hard to see. He desperately looked for shelter or warmth he saw the top of a house over the top of trees with smoke probably from the chimney. Little Naruto ran toward it while an older wiser Naruto wanted to run from that place. More flashes to the front of the house Naruto knocked on the door. Then saw smoke coming from the window he ran to it and peaked in to the room. He saw the room engulfed in flames a small figure cowering from a taller figure. He tiptoed to see better in an awed horror and to his dismay saw, the body of a man bleeding eyes opened wide but no life remained in them. Just over him, he saw a woman with blood leaking from her mouth and neck, but she was still suffering she looked at the smaller figure that Naruto couldn't see with all the smoke. She reached a fragile, weak hand toward it. She must have said something since the bigger figure came walking casually over and was reveled to be an older man. Naruto didn't remember him will but he remembered that smile as he brought a kunai to that terrified woman's face. Her body shook then went limp. A scream was heard and the boy looked up out the window into Naruto's eyes he frowned then gave a terrified grin._

Naruto yanked awake panting. Just a dream, just a bad memory. Naruto struggled to shove the memory down as he swallowed hard. Naruto looked around and noticed that his clock hadn't gone off yet and he was awake an hour early. Not wanting to sleep and chance the dream again decided to get ready early.

**Sakura P.O.V**

I came here early so I could talk to either one of the boys first, but I guess I came too early. I just got excited about seeing Sasuke. I sigh I have to stay now. I think what I'm going to say to Sasuke when he comes. Should just ask him out he always says no though. Then Luckily Naruto comes he's early how fortunate. All right play cool Sakura.

"Hey Naruto you're here early," good Sakura keep a smile.

"Hi Sakura," Naruto smiles sadly some things wrong.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Even though he was annoying, in the way of Sasuke, Naruto is somewhat okay, and he was still my friend in his goofball way. I hoped I didn't have to hurt him.

"Oh, nothing I just didn't sleep well. Is Sasuke here yet?" Okay back to my mission I'm enraged I'm the one who's supposed to care about Sasuke!

"Boy, Naruto you and Sasuke are sure close, huh?" I say in a seductive tone circling around him slowly.

"Yeah I think of Sasuke as my best friend," Naruto said smiling so innocently. I'm so sorry Naruto I hope that one day you will forgive me. I knew that Sasuke was Naruto's one true friend and probably vice versa, they were like bothers they understood each other. I silently promised that if this worked I would always be nicer to Naruto.

"Naruto I hate to say this, but I don't think Sasuke thinks of you that way," I say in a sad voice which isn't hard since I feel bad about doing this to Naruto, but I stay strong by thinking it's all for Sasuke.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Naruto said frowning in that puppy face. Oh, gosh I felt awful was he planning this or something.

I was about to answer, but Kakashi and Sasuke came up behind Naruto. Never mind I'll talk to Naruto later I run past him to greet my Sasuke.

"Hi, Sasuke! Good morning Kakashi sensei!" I say cheerfully. Naruto apparently forgot very quickly about our conversation, because he bounced right up.

"Hey Sasuke, hey Sensei you're here early," Naruto yelled in my ear and got a well-deserved smack!

"Anyways, we have to get moving we got a mission today," Kakashi said happily. Of course, after knowing him for while you could tell when he was smiling under that mask.

"A mission, Yes Wahoo!" Naruto again got a smack for yelling in my ear again, Sasuke sighed.

"We are going on a B-ranked mission to be exact. We're to go to a nearby Sound village we just learned existed. The sound ninja are having a meeting and we are to acquire information about it." He paused to make sure we were paying attention. "Here, take these recorders make sure to only use them at the meeting. They aren't expecting us to show so we probably won't run into any fights."

"Sensei, what if we are spotted then what, won't they see that we're from another village?" I asked what everyone was probably think, well maybe not Naruto he never thought ahead.

"Sharp as ever Sakura, yes we will be wearing disguises," He grinned kind of creepily we all took a step back. He was planning something.

**Kakashi P.O.V**

Yes you can't stop me now Iruka! I walked over to my bag I had left here for safekeeping and pulled out three small bags. They went to change behind a tree I could imagine it now they open the small bags the clothes are in, they reach into the bag and, three two, one, and….

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Music to my ears I enjoy this more than I thought I would.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sasuke said coming out in the outfit I had chosen ready to destroy me I was to busy smiling and enjoying myself to care. I had picked out a delightful pink shirt that had short sleeves that cut off into a round white lace. With matching dark pink pants that ended at his knees. "How is this, a sound disguise?" At that moment, Naruto came out wearing a pink tank top and black pants that had I love the sound written in black letters on the sleeves. "I'm going to kill you." Naruto said in disgust.

I just took out my secret weapon I had bought in case they didn't see the humor in this. They began to come toward me, "Ah, now boys you wouldn't want people to see this would you?" I said snapping another picture with my secret weapon, which was a camera. They stopped while Sakura came out in a long pink dress. She took one look at the boys and started laughing. I was glad someone saw the humor. I clicked another picture for my scrapbook, well I didn't have one but I would start one now.

They started ripping off their clothing just as I thought they would. To be honest I did this just for fun I handed them all there real disguises which were sound uniforms and headbands.

**Narrator P.O.V**

When Naruto finally changed, he had trouble with his fish net that went under the dark purple shirt; everyone stared, as he looked a lot different without his bright jumpsuit. He looked more defined in dark colors especially clothes that hugged he's frame better. He looked like almost a different person in these clothes.

"Well, well dobe you're are scrawnier then I thought," Sasuke said amused at how thin the blonde was. He looked him over with that indifferent look. Sasuke had always thought the jumpsuit was just an eyesore Naruto looked much better this way in clothes that fit. Not that he cared it was just a simple observation like how Sakura looked better in red right Sasuke was just noticing nothing-big right?

"Shut up teme," Naruto did his pout. Sasuke suddenly felt bad maybe he had hurt Naruto's feelings with that comment he thought when a blush crossed Naruto's cheeks.

"You look fine Naruto let's go," Sasuke said walking ahead of everyone. They paused as Naruto looked up questionably at Sakura and Kakashi they nodded and followed Sasuke down the path.

They walked quietly as they approached the building were the meeting was taking place. Kakashi instructed Sasuke and Naruto to go through the ventilation system to room two-b while Sakura and him went around the back to record who went in and out and to watch if they the boys were spotted. There had been a small fight on who would go Sasuke and Naruto wanted Kakashi to go, but he was too big and Sakura was afraid of spiders.

The boys crawled through the ventilations to the spot above the meeting and began recording. After setting up the recording supplies they pressed play anything recorded would automatically be sent to a radio the hokage was listing to kind of like a very long distance walkie-talkie. With much, difficult they tried to turn around, but Naruto kicked Sasuke in the face several times.

They crawled out quietly to the exit. Naruto stretched and said, "That was pretty tight, huh Sasuke?"

"Hn," Sasuke replied rubbing his sore cheek, trying to stay calm they couldn't start a fight here.

"Let's find Sakura and Kakashi, come on," Naruto led them to the meeting spot.

**Sasuke P.O.V**

After I washed up, I went to find Naruto at his apartment. I told I'd buy him ramen after he begged me, I gave in I needed to talk to him anyway. He came out in a black t-shirt and dark blue shorts that was curios.

"No jump suit?" I asked raising a brow.

"I guess I was getting a little old for it," He blush looking down rubbing the back of his head.

"Hn, let's go," He again grabbed my by the wrist and took off. I was expecting this so I just sighed.

After finishing his seven bowls of annoying slurps that took ever fiber of my being not to strangle him, I finely got a word in, "I think I'm going to start dating." I frowned in disgust as Naruto spit the broth that he was drinking in my face.

"Dating…you're going to start dating...,"

"That's what I said," I felt concern what was wrong I thought he'd be happy. "What's up with you?"

"It's just something Sakura said," I twitch

"What did she say?"

"She said you probably didn't think of me as a friend and I thought she was wrong, but with you looking for a girl…"

"I told you, so you could help me look for one," He looked up.

"Really?"

"Yes dobe I'm not going stop being you're friend, now stop acting like a girl." He grinned, but still looked a little down trodden, but I knew that he would be happy soon when I surprise him with a girl that he liked. I could smooth any girl he wanted into liking him.

"Who do you like Sasuke?" He asked suddenly.

"I don't know that's another reason I asked you I don't know who or what I like I never thought about it," I frowned. What did I like, this in the words of Shikamaru was troublesome.

"Well how about Ino or Ten Ten or..." "You know they don't seem right," he frowned.

"I know I can't think of anyone who I'd stand to be around aside from you I don't really like to be around people,"

"You just haven't gotten to know anyone yet, Sasuke why don't we ask Shikamaru tomorrow when he gets back," He suggested.

"Right see you later, oh and Naruto don't tell anyone if girls knew…" I didn't even want to finish that thought.

"Right, I keep quiet," He laughed and took off for his house, but ran right into a pole. /sweat drop/

"Well Blonde Wonder you haven't changed," said a laughing man with dark brown hair that hung in front of his eyes. He was tall and had a dark tan about two shades darker than Naruto's. I was interested in the man he seemed to Naruto well.

"It's You!" Naruto yelled and hugged the man. Oh yes I was very interested.

Tbc

I fixed some type-os in this chapter.


	5. A Rainy Start

Hi everyone, so I left the off the last chapter with a mysterious man and Sasuke having some peculiar thoughts. Thanks for any reviews I found that the more you have the more people read the story, that's inspiring huh?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**The List of Uchiha**

**Sasuke P.O.V**

I was considering my options at the moment another problem (I wasn't to displeased to solve) reared its pink head. Sakura came up looking down at the ground tugging the bottom of her signature dress/shirt. She wasn't something I wanted to deal with _right_ now, but I looked back to see Naruto and the man gone. I sighed turning to the person who had let dobe and the new...thing get away.

"Um Sasuke I know you always say no, but I really, really like you and if you got to know me-," That was enough I stuck my hand out and like magic she stopped talking I swore I heard halleluiah ringing in my ear.

"First off your right I don't know you to be honest I don't want to, from what I've seen I don't think I ever will. I actually find you annoying when you get all fan girl on me," she got fidgety, 'good its getting through to her…I hope,' "Second of all how could you say those things to Naruto?"

"Oh, you know…yes I thought if…you spend so much time together I thought wouldn't get a chance…I knew it was wrong," I looked at her with unhidden disgust.

"Didn't you stop and think how I would feel if Naruto wasn't my friend did that ever reach your skull," I say anger rising making it very hard not to hit her.

"I know, I know I'm so sorry Sasuke," I looked at her she had tears in her eyes.

"Thanks, but it's not just me you should apologize to," I looked at her she nodded and smiled sadly. I walked away toward my house the sun was going down, I would have to wait until tomorrow to see Naruto. I looked up to see dark clouds covering the setting sun they thundered angrily at me. I frowned and walked home in silence. I wished Naruto could've been there to babble incoherently about nothing, when I was alone in the silence it brought back the thoughts of my list, but this time I had help. Naruto was going to help me do things right this time around. I had once thought having been helped with something, even the simplest of things, was 'un-Uchiha like', but now I saw things differently, my past points of view had led me to disaster. I had been arrogant, cold, stupid, and I had even betrayed my village and that was the most un-Uchiha thing I could've done, and all to be used.

**Ino P.O.V**

I was watching the flower shop when Sakura came in. "Hey billboard brow," she looked at me and I saw she was crying.

"Shut it Ino-pig," she said she went over to flower racks and pulled out a white rose, and walked up to the counter. "I want this." She held out the flower in my face she looked at me with a fierce, determined look. I nodded I knew she was demanding respect in this moment and I was not going to deny her that, when she was being so bold. She was walking out when curiosity got the best of me, "What are you going to do with that?"

She looked at me still with that angry intensity not folding for a second, "I'm going to burn it," I wondered in awe as the door shut behind her making the bells attached to it jingle. I watched her run down the street and heard thunder roar above the town, "Be careful Sakura," I whispered after her.

**Sakura P.O.V**

I got to the riverbank looking at the rose, this rose was a symbol for my devotion to Sasuke; all that time I wasted, all the horrible things I did lied in this rose. I promised I'd never have a false love again, I had been selfish and shallow with Sasuke I had only liked him because I knew if I had him I wouldn't be a nobody anymore. I forced myself to love him even though I wanted someone else I'd never let myself be dishonest to my heart and let my body be tempted by looks. I took my fingers and pricked it on each of the seven thorns I then took out a match I struck it against the box it started raining. "Damn," I dropped the match. I took out another one I lit it. I held the rose up toward the sky and brought the match to it. I watched the rose turn from white to black. My connection to Sasuke slowly burning to a crisp I felt myself become lighter my burden being torched. I threw the rose stem into the river and stared as it floated away. I stood there becoming soaked feeling at peace at my new beginning.

**Naruto P.O.V**

**"**Wow, it's really pouring, huh?" I said looking back at my old friend. I couldn't believe I was seeing him again, I didn't think I would after he saved me that one day when I was so young I remember he's not much older then me, but a hell of a lot taller, I'm a bit embarrassed.

"Sure is Naruto, so how have you been?" we stood under the tree in the park. I remember this is where I'd met him. I had ran right into him and hid behind him, and he defended me just like that. I remember I had covered my head, and next thing I knew the villagers were gone and he was smiling at me holding out his hand.

"Good I guess. Oh, look I'm ninja now see! I'm a chunnin," I said laughing. He smiled right back he looked at me with those different colored eyes; one was a bright yellow-orange the other brown. He had told me that morning he left that I could make something of myself if I tried he's the one that inspired me to become Hokage.

"Just a few years and you'll make your dreams come true," I thought back to the first time he had said that, we had been sitting in front of a small grocery store sipping hot chocolate.

_"You know one day I'm going to leave this town, and when I do I'll become a famous architect just like my father. I'll travel everywhere sea to sea, I'll have friends all around the world I'll….sorry I'm a big dreamer I get a little spacey," he sat down embarrassed, he had started standing on a rock making odd proclamations with outstanding energy. _

"_Wow you're amazing! You're my hero!" I said proudly hopping up and down._

_"I- I am?" he asked nervously._

_"I never met anyone, so great!" He smiled and put his hand on my head and looked at me._

_"Naruto, you are the great one watch, you find yourself a goal and follow it and in a few years you'll make it a reality," he looked up at the sky._

_"Could you say that again I wasn't listening?" /sweat drop/ he just stared._

"Yeah, so are you back for good? Did you become an architect? Why'd you leave in the first place?" I fired my questions all in one shot, and grew jumpy as he gathered his thoughts.

"No, yes, and my mother was leaving for a different country and wanted my to come with her and that's when I started my career," he said and that's when I looked at his clothes he was wearing a long over coat that had all kinds of symbols and languages sewed into it. He really had made his dream come true. That's when I realized he said no to the first question he was going to leave again, "Naruto, I'll visit and keep in contact this time, I promise," he said as if reading my mind he had out his fist I knuckled him sealing the promise.

"I have to go Naruto, meet me here the day after tomorrow okay I need to rest and get settled in okay," he said walking out into the rain pulling his coat over his head.

"Wait! What's your name?" He turned and smiled.

"Hideyoshi Tahashi," he turned and added, "I know you won't forget it!"

I watched my hero walk away and smiled. Hideyoshi, my hero's name was Hideyoshi.

Tbc

Sorry if it's to short I just felt like this chapter should in end here.


	6. Pay Back

* * *

Hey guys how you been! Sorry if I didn't update soon enough and thank you **Hikory **for reviewing asking for more I appreciated it very much! In addition, secrets out Hideyoshi is an original character. So um what do you think of him?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**The List of Uchiha**

**Narrator P.O.V**

Sasuke was in his bed staring at the wall across the room he sighed he wasn't really thinking of anything he just felt so empty. It was as if it was just below the surface, but he couldn't feel it, so numb and then he felt it course his body it burned like a black fire. Engulfing him he crunched his body into a ball it hurt, so bad he felt so sick it was building inside him. He felt it beginning to overflow. Then it happened a tear fell down his face and he felt a small amount of relief spread. The warm drops fell for a couple seconds then Sasuke's lip began to quiver and he started to make small noises he never knew he could make. More tears fell this time in streams he suddenly felt very alone so vulnerable, he knew he shouldn't be feeling this way, but he couldn't stop it now. He started to feel more tears he had held it for so long it felt alien to his body that he felt his skin tingle and turn red almost seconds after he started. It was the worst pain he could feel and he didn't know what it was making these emotions show, but he knew if he held it in any longer he would fade and disappear completely go insane with all this emotional distress.

After a couple minutes, Sasuke thought of his family, and he was silent as the tears fell now except for the occasional hiccup. He then thought of all the things he had done wrong he thought he was going to die. Why did he have to hold it in when it felt inhuman to do so? He got up, walked to the hallway, and looked at a picture of his father he felt, so bad he felt a little angry with the man showing no emotion giving that accusing look. Sasuke felt enraged he smashed his hand into the picture the glass shattered into his hand causing a pain to go through, Sasuke didn't notice though.

"WHY? WHAT COULD IT ACCOMPLISH! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Sasuke threw a vase this time and continued as the portrait fell to the ground, "YOU MADE ME THIS WAY! YOU DID THIS TO ME; TO HIM YOU MADE HIM CRAZY! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, it's all your fault," Sasuke sunk to the ground, "It's all my fault,"

* * *

**Shikamaru P.O.V**

How troublesome my team and I ran into seven sound and sand ninja on the way back. I was so exhausted and not to mention it was raining. I was soaked I had already reported to Tsunade and was on my way home when I bumped into a man with a large coat running home. I looked at direction he was coming from and saw Naruto standing under the tree grinning like always. I decided to keep walking before he spotted me I knew he would jump me and start a lonnnnnnnngg conversation, and I was already tried.

"Hey Shikamaru, over here!" Damn.

"Hello Naruto, look can we talk tomorrow I really like to get home," he looked at me and then at the ground.

"Right I'm sorry, I just needed some help," Naruto pouted sadly, aw come on how was anyone supposed ignore that how troublesome.

"Alright, what do you want," he looked up excitedly.

"Well," he said thinking of how to ask we stood there for about a minute I looked at him. If he was going to take this, long it could wait until tomorrow. I was going to announce my departure when he finally started talking, "Sasuke wants to start dating and can't think of anyone he likes," I stared in shock Sasuke and dating were not synonymous. I guess it had to happen eventually it started to make more sense as I thought about it, then another thought came to me,

"How do you feel about that Naruto?" he turned his head in confusion, looked down again, and furrowed his brow in concentration as if the answer was written on his shoe and he couldn't read it.

"What do you mean?" I knew I should go about this carefully since it was only a hunch, and I could have been wrong.

"Does it bother you that he's going start dating?"

"Yeah….I think we might not be friends anymore,"

"Have you told him that?" he nodded softly frowning, "and what did he say?"

"Sasuke said not to worry about it," I knew what to say I wanted to help him, but he needed to do this on his own (and I wanted to get home and warm up).

"Naruto, you need to go home and think of what's best for you," he was about to object, but I was already walking away. I heard him sigh and turn home. This is going to be so troublesome.

* * *

**Naruto P.O.V**

I went home and kept thinking about what Shikamaru said I didn't get it. Gosh why couldn't someone just give me the answer I needed it, but what was even worse I didn't know the question! Man this stunk and I couldn't go to Sasuke and I knew Shika wouldn't help me anymore. I thought about, Iruka he could help me right? What do I say though? This isn't fair I looked up at the sky and glared what was going on!

Sadly, it was morning and I hadn't slept much, but I had to suck it up and get ready for training maybe talking to Sasuke could help. I walked to Sasuke's house and saw a window broken. I jumped inside the door then thought in error now they would know I was here, now because of the noise, damn. I looked around and crept to the corner I saw blood on the floor near the hall to Sasuke's room! I ran to his room the door was open and the sheets where on the floor. Where was Sasuke, I thought about all the possibilities and the one that kept coming back was Itachi. I kept thinking what if Itachi had gotten Sasuke I ran quickly room to room. No sign of him anywhere.

Then I came to the bathroom it had bandages on the floor and shampoo and all kinds of things on the floor and the mirror was broken. I hadn't been in here lately, so who would have done this then I saw a hand coming out over the top of the tub. Blood and something shiny was sticking out of the hand. I ran to tub and pulled the curtain, so hard it came down.

Sasuke lay in the tub sleeping I stared at the strange sight. Okay, so why was Sasuke in the tub/sweat drop/ I kneeled closer to him. I saw his eyes were red. Had Sasuke been crying? Sasuke never showed emotion, I smacked my head he never _showed_ emotion that doesn't mean he didn't have any. I felt guilty I didn't know Sasuke was suffering this bad.

I picked him up and started carrying him to his bed. He started to stir I looked down into his eyes. They widen and he jumped.

"Naruto? What the?!"

"Sasuke, what was wrong? I came in and found you in the tub with the house looking like…like...well like I came through," I said smiling sheepishly. We had made it to his bed he practically jumped on to the bed.

**Sasuke P.O.V**

"I was…It's nothing to worry…" I looked at Naruto as he rolled his eyes, "What was that look for, dobe"

"It's nothing to worry about Naruto. It's nothing to worry about Naruto, I don't care about excluding you from my life I'd rather spend my time in my tub then talk to you," he said mockingly, I was about to kill him. "I don't care if you care about me or not I'm a cold bastard that always has to do everything alone, because it's too difficult just-,"

"Alright already! Don't you think I feel bad about that give me a break I'm not used to emotions I can't adapt to it that quickly Naruto!"

Everything was silently I hugged me knees I felt so weak I probably looked ridiculous. I hid my face. Naruto put his arms around me. I knew that he probably needed the hug more than I needed it, because friend wise Naruto was emotionally starved. Then again, maybe I was too.

"I'm sorry, Naruto about everything I just have to start over completely and I don't know how to live like normal people,"

"Neither do I," he smiled sadly and I realized he was right neither of had been handed an environment that we could have a proper emotional setting with friends or family. We had no we could relate except each other and I had ignored Naruto's needs. "Sasuke your hand!" he jumped up and in a flash was back with bandages and medicine. He immediately started pulling out glass I squinted in pain, as he pick them out one be one.

Eventually we had treated the wound I had inflicted upon myself. When Naruto asked what I had hit it on, I told him my father's picture. He asked why and I twitched, "It looked at me funny," /sweat drop/

**Naruto P.O.V**

Okay only Sasuke would hit a picture that gave him attitude. I just stared. Then Kakashi popped in.

"Hello! So you were here," He stepped into Sasuke's room. Sasuke throw a kunai.

"Get out!" I stared at Sasuke he was sure edgy.

"Calm down, I just came to tell that the meeting we bugged gave us information to ambush the sound village. Most of the Jonin will be leaving for the attack. We'll be gone for three or more weeks," we nodded and we took in the fact we wouldn't have any missions for awhile, I frowned, "Naruto I saw the mess you made in the house you can keep yourself busy by cleaning it up,"

"Ah I didn't make the mess!" no way was I cleaning up Sasuke's mess.

"Yeah, Naruto clean up your mess," Sasuke smirked.

"You did it!" I'm not cleaning up his mess why was Sasuke agreeing stupid teme!

"Why would I make a mess in my own house dobe?" Sasuke was being so mean!

"Naruto, stop arguing and start cleaning, or I'll let your pictures of you in your lovely pink top out to the world," he said smiling evilly. I looked back Sasuke who was smirking madly.

"I'll get you back just you wait!" he just smirked even more.

Tbc

Yay! I'm on my sixth chapter! Tadah


	7. More Questions

Disclaimer: Naruto

**The List of Uchiha**

**Sasuke P.O.V**

Naruto started cleaning my stuff in the hallway working his way around. Why was I making Naruto clean my house? For a number of reasons one: I had to clean my house last time he made a mess, two: I needed to recap on a couple of things, and third: I just like messing with him. All right let's see I wigged out and fell asleep in my tub. I cried like a weakling yet I don't feel that way. I don't feel weak, embarrassed, I don't feel like I did anything wrong Naruto didn't even make fun of me for it. In fact, he had wanted me to open up to him. I feel refreshed as if I started over I think its okay now. I think I'm stronger.

**Narrator P.O.V**

Sasuke looked out at Naruto who was cleaning the glass off the floor. Naruto pouted at Sasuke expecting him to smirk. Instead, he was greeted with a sincere smile. Naruto softened and smiled back understanding what Sasuke was going through without asking him. Sasuke jumped off the bed and went to help the blonde birdbrain. The two cleaned occasionally throwing things at each other, ducking behind things, and just goofing off like normal teens would. The best part of it Sasuke didn't feel weird about acting his age anymore, Sasuke hadn't completely given up his ways he was just turning it down a bit to a human level. Of course he was still the arrogant, perfect bastard everyone knew and loved he was just painting his world a different color a brighter sunshine yellow.

* * *

**Kiba P.O.V**

Akamaru and I were walking down the path I had decided to apologize to Naruto mostly, because my mom found out I laughed at him and well I like Naruto his actually pretty cool. He always keeps going and I have to respect him he just kept pulling out surprises I mean jeez at the chunnin exam he wiped the floor with me and Neji! Kakashi told me to check at Sasuke's place no doubt. They always hung out I guess Sasuke needs one friend, but I'm somewhat nervous I mean he's scary then Shino. Then again, neither of them is scary then that sand kid what's his name? Guru, Guar, aw I'm not so good with names.

"Hey um Naruto," I said when I saw him and Sasuke sitting on the steps of the mansion. Whoa, I didn't think it was that big I stopped being impressed though when Sasuke started staring at me like was going to get me. I shook and Akamaru whimpered hiding behind me.

"Hey Kiba what's up?" Naruto greeted grinning as if he had won a pot of gold. Thank goodness, Naruto was the one I was seeing he always seemed to lighten the air.

"You aren't upset about me laughing at you man is you, you just looked ridiculous. I mean you know I really shouldn't have laughed you kind of looked upset anyways." I said the Uchiha stared at me suspiciously; I fidgeted. How could Naruto not be frightened of him?

"No problem I probably would have laughed too!" he laughed loudly. I sighed relieved he wasn't one to hold a grudge after all. Sasuke was another story, he glared at me I thought beams were going to come from his eyes and strangle me.

"If your done leave," he said speaking as cold as ever.

"Aw be nice Sasuke, Kiba is sorry he just was fooling around," Sasuke just stared at Naruto for a moment. Stoics face meeting oblivious sunshine.

"Hn," he just agreed just like that after everything he just let's me go about my business. I could have written Uchiha sucks on a wall and he wouldn't lay a finger on me if Naruto begged him. Then again…

"I guess I'll see later! Bye Naruto, bye Sasuke," I was going to get out of there and fast!

* * *

**Naruto P.O.V**

"Come on Sasuke let's go!" Iruka said the place was open and I promised Sasuke I'd show him, so we where on our way there. I'd figured it'd cheer him up.

"Can I know where we're going?" Sasuke was being stubborn and was walking slow as a snail just to piss me off. He said that he was never going anywhere with me if I kept dragging him. I didn't drag him that much and if he didn't go so slowly maybe, I wouldn't have to!

"We're almost there and would be there if you would hurry up!"

"And, miss the chance to see you so pissed no way," I pouted Sasuke is so mean.

"Look there it is!" I said pointing to the small boat with the name Cage Melina written on the side.

"We're going on a boat ride?"

"Yeah it was really fun when Iruka took me, but we don't have to if you don't want to,"

"We all ready walked all the way out here," he said smiling as he walked past me to the boat.

"Yes let's go!"

**Sasuke P.O.V**

Naruto, as expected was leaning out the side of the boat trying to play with the fish in the water. He was like a little kid fascinated with everything we saw. The boat was on a small river that floated around the edge of Konoha limits. The man running the boat in the back watching the engine charged us a small amount to ride so of course I paid since dobe had forgotten his wallet. The boat went under many sakura trees with the blue sky peeking through the branches. It was very relaxing I was looking up with the breeze blowing a chilly air that made me shiver at first. Then it all ended abruptly when Naruto splashed water in my face, freezing water I might add.

"Naruto what's the big idea," he was laughing and pointing.

"Ha ha, watching gonna do huh Sasuke?" that's it he's dead.

"This!" I splashed water in his face we both started a water fight then the man told us to cut it out.

"Well if we can't finish this here well have to go elsewhere," he grew nervous. I started toward him.

"No! No Sasuke no-," He was in the water with a big splash, but caught me right after, and we both fell into the cold autumn water. A fish had landed in Naruto's shirt and he started dancing to get it out. I started laughing and when he finally got the fish out, the fish smacked him with its tail in the face. He then looked around scared and ducked around the back of me.

"What are you doing?"

"Hiding the worlds about to end you just laughed," I stared at him insulted and wondered if he was serious or not.

"Whatever," I got out and stood waiting for him on the riverbank. I was glad the river was shallow. I shivered and Naruto sneezed.

"Let's gggettt soooomme nneww clothessssss," Naruto chattered out. I nodded as we headed to his house.

**Hideyoshi P.O.V**

I saw Naruto and someone else walking with him down the streets. I had seen a bird this morning that had reminded me of my friend in England, so I felt generous.

"Naruto, hey Naruto!" he turned around waving running.

"Naruto how would you like if I treated you and your friend to ice cream?"

"Oh boy!" he jumped "Hey Sasuke you here that oh wait you don't like sweet stuff,"

"Oh that's too bad," I said then the boy who Naruto had called Sasuke looked at me and said, "Vanilla is fine,"

"Ok all settle let's go," Naruto leading the way as Sasuke slowed down to walk beside me. He looked up at me staring at me looking me over. He sure didn't seem to like me much. I thought I should be friendly.

"Hi, I'm Hideyoshi Tahashi," I bowed and held out me hand as we continued to walk. He just looked at my hand as if he was burning it with his eyes.

"How long have you known Naruto?" he asked surprising me, so he could talk.

"Since I left Konoha, when he was about five," He flinched. "He's interesting isn't he? Never ceases to amaze me, he's an adorable little ball of sunshine huh?" his head jerked up to meet my eyes I stared into the dark abyss. Did this boy…

"Hideyoshi, what flavor do you want?" Naruto screamed standing at the ice cream stand.

"Anything's fine," I answered turning back to Sasuke. Naruto soon rejoined us with the ice cream in hand.

"Hey guys, so what's up?"

"Oh Naruto, you know have I ever told you when I...

**Narrator P.O.V**

Naruto listened intently, wide eyed as Hideyoshi told him about some countries and situations he had been stuck in. While Sasuke silently wish the man would shut up or be hit by a truck either one was good. He was, so sincere and big brother to Naruto it made Sasuke sick. He and Naruto swapped stories laughing. Hideyoshi would keep blowing his hair out from his eyes every five minutes it'd drive Sasuke crazy. Then Hideyoshi hugged Naruto and knuckled his head. That was it! Sasuke stood up from the bench they we're sitting on.

"Good bye Naruto," Naruto watched confused as he walked away.

"Hey Naruto?" Hideyoshi said curiously. "You and that Sasuke guy sure seem to get along."

"Yeah sometimes, he always picks on me though," Naruto, said sticking a tongue out at the air where sasuke had exited.

"Well you know that could be his way of showing affection," Naruto pouted shaking his head in disagreement.

"He likes watching me get upset, he even said so," Hideyoshi grinned.

"I think he picks on you because he likes you," Naruto turned red.

"Sasuke no way! What are you crazy that'd make him…?"

"Gay," He finished for him, "Yeah will I guess he is no big deal."

"No big deal! It's Sasuke Uchiha you're talking about and you think he's gay!"

"I also think he likes you remember?" he said smiling.

"That's insane even… even if was gay he never like me. Me!"

"I don't see why not I mean think about it your best friends, you get along- ,"

"STOP! Your nuts, I'm mean c'mon he has to restore his clan,"

"Naruto, people are born gay. Not to mention you should be more worried how you feel," Naruto sat in awe as his hero who had just called his best gay got up and walked away.

**Naruto P.O.V**

Okay he's nuts. I mean Sasuke being gay; liking me, it's just weird. Then again, he does act weird he's rejected every girl that has asked him out. Maybe I should look into this. Just a little I mean its Hideyoshi, he thinks so much outside the box he doesn't even know there is a box. I'll just go to Sasuke and check it out, yeah.

I found him halfway to his house. "Hey Sasuke!"

"Naruto I thought you were with him,"

"Yeah well Hideyoshi had to leave,"

"Oh,"

"So, what do you think of um him?"

"To be honest I find him annoying,"

"Huh, why he's like the coolest guy I ever met!"

"Hn, he's not that great," I wonder why he doesn't like him? Well back to the question at hand, how can I figure out if he's gay which he probably isn't? Then it hit me, I got an idea thank you Sakura!

"What's the matter if the person isn't as pretty as you don't like them?"

"Are you trying to start something?" he said looking at me ready to fight back. Okay I have to be more careful with what I say some words will make him think I'm insulting him. However, it's very hard not to call him girly.

"No, I'm just uh making observations," I said very slowly I was never good at thinking on my feet.

"Whatever," he said losing interest I let out a sigh phew I thought he caught on to me. This more difficult then I thought I'm going to need some more help with this. I said goodbye and began to plot. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

Tbc


	8. Out at Last

Thank you all of who reviewed! Hope you enjoy my story I think for my first fan fiction this is pretty good I'm satisfied.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**The List of Uchiha**

**Naruto P.O.V**

_Sasuke and I were standing in the middle of a field I was going to ask him why he brought me here, but he just looked at the sky. He turned his head slowly his dark eyes just gazing emptily at me._

_"Dobe," I was about to get mad but he kept going, "I want to tell you something," I turned, my heart nervous at his seriousness. "For along time I noticed that you're afraid of being alone. I don't like that, you having fears is like the sun shining at night," I went wide-eyed; Sasuke being so poetic was truly a sight to see. I didn't know if I should laugh or not, so I just stood there mouth agape. "Well I intend to fix that, Naruto let me take away your fears," he stepped closer I freaked what the hell! He stepped closer and took me into a deep kiss. He parted from the kiss and said, "I love-"_

_"_**What the flip!"** I screamed to my neighbor's displeasure. I felt too preoccupied with the dream I had just yanked up from to care. I shook my head and shivered, that was too weird for words. Sasuke had kissed me well it was dream Sasuke, nonetheless creepy. Damn you Hideyoshi, now I have to find out if Sasuke's gay-, which again he probably isn't- or else I won't be able to sleep peacefully. I was now more then determined then ever to find out!

"Hey, Iruka are you in there!" I banged on the door of Iruka's place. "Hey Iruka wake up, hurry up, come on!"

"What Naruto! Do you have any idea what time it is!" He opened the door with his hair and clothes all ruffled up. I knew it was around 4:30 am, but Iruka was the one I needed to talk to and fast.

"I'm sorry. But could I talk to you please?" I asked trying to sound as desperate as possible. He sighed.

"Alright I'm already up anyways," "let's go for a walk."

"Thanks!" I knew Iruka would be there for me. We started walking out towards the park.

"So Naruto, what's bothering you now?"

"Iruka, how do you know if…" I went off quietly this was kind of embarrassing, "someone…likes you?"

He blinked and smiled, "Oh is that what this is about you having a crush on someone?"

"No, no I um it's just I want to know how you know if…someone likes you or not," "You know without asking them,"

"Well Naruto the best way to found out if someone likes _is_ to come out and ask," I groaned begging him to continue with other solutions, "But you could tell how they look at you and they talk around you, and well you have to take into account that different people act different ways when they have a crush." I thought about it and the more he talked the more hopeless it all seemed. "Naruto, maybe if take this person into consideration of how they act around you and compare that to how they act around other people you'll notice a difference." It made since, but this was Sasuke he was different then most he didn't like interacting with other people it'd be difficult to catch how reacted with others without stalking him. Then I got an idea, Sasuke needed to talk to other people, or needed to think he was talking to different people. I smiled mischievously.

"Thanks, Iruka!" I didn't hear what he said in replied as I tore down the streets to get some breakfast and to get ready!

**Sasuke P.O.V**

Waiting for Naruto in the park, where had told me to meet him, was not one of my favorite past times. Nonetheless I waited by the tree in silence thanking of how I could insult the dobe for taking up our perverted sensei's habits of being late, when Kiba Inuzuka walked up with his pet around his neck.

"Hey Uchiha, what are you doing here?" he asked casually, I just hned not really liking that he was in my business or the area for that matter. "Talkative as ever I see," he sighed sitting down next to my feet I glared not pleased with actions, but he kept going! "So, where's Naruto?"

What am I his keeper? "I'm meeting him here, but he's late so I don't know," he chuckled annoyingly. Why wouldn't he just go away?

"What do you think of him, Naruto I mean?"

"What?" I scowled not sure whether to be more taken aback about the fact he had asked the question or the question itself.

"You know do you like him?"

"What the hell? Get lost before I take you and your dog and shove you through a tree!" without another word he ran off leaving me seething with rage. Why in the world did everyone think I was gay and liked Naruto? I mean sure we hang out a lot and stuff, but me and Naruto its crazy right? Right! what do I mean right it is crazy? I mean I have to restore my clan I can't be gay, and that's that.

**Naruto P.O.V**

Okay scratch that plan I think all I accomplished was to get Kiba's ass kicked. I didn't find out anything! Oh, this is so not fair what else can I do he's such antisocial bastard. Well there he is waiting for me, just standing there emotionless well wait he sort of looked confused. Wow one of the few emotions he showed in public. I rolled my eyes and made myself known to him.

"Hey Sasuke what's up?" Maybe I should just come out and ask- no way, I'll just flirt with him and see where it goes. Okay let's see how do I do flirt exactly? I've never done anything like this before, then again that's never stopped me before.

"Finally you get here, dobe,"

"What did you miss me Sasuke?"

"You wish moron, so what do you want to spar or something?"

"No I uh just wanted to spend so time with you uh," crap I suck at this.

"Ok,"

"Uh let's get some ramen," this way I could think while we eat.

* * *

"Of course," he rolled his eyes.

I stared at him between bowls trying to think of something to say. I guess he noticed because he asked, "See something you want baka?" Oh, gosh I groaned inwardly at what I was about to say.

"Maybe," I sighed and looked up at him as he looked at me confused I couldn't tell how he responded really.

"Hn," he looked away. Man this sucked especially when he shivered and I took it as another embarrassing opportunity.

"Are you cold Sasuke?" I said offering him my orange jacket that I only wear on cold days now.

"Ok what's wrong with you now?" I knew I had to just come out and say it he wasn't going to let this go anymore.

"Do you like me Sasuke?"

Tbc


	9. A New Foe

I'd like to apologize for all the grammar and type-o in chapters 7 and 8 my spell check had been switched off so again sorry! In addition, I'm sure that most of you noticed yes I'm a big tease! I left off the last chapter with our little Naru-chan asking if Sasuke liked him here's Sasuke's response.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**The List of Uchiha**

**Narrator P.O.V**

"What?" Sasuke asked wondering if he dare trust his ears.

"Do you Sasuke like me, Naruto?" Sasuke stared what was with everyone today. Sasuke knew to say no to the question, but what was it that brought all this on? He wanted Naruto to give him more of idea of what was going on, but it was futile as he just kept staring intensely. What was it about Sasuke and Naruto's relationship, didn't people get? Was there something Sasuke was missing? Sasuke felt his face grow hot with embarrassment he wondered if this was all a big joke was everyone toying with him. What if it wasn't what if Naruto liked him? Could they still be friends after all this big mess? Could he even turn down own his fragile friend?

Naruto felt himself grow more impatient as Sasuke looked at the ground. He glanced around annoyed which Naruto thought for sure was a sign of no, but Sasuke to his amazement was also blushing which added to the yes factor. Naruto had to be dependent on the raven's answer. Naruto wondered what he would say if Sasuke said no would Naruto just say Hideyoshi gave him they idea? What if Sasuke didn't want to hang out with him anymore, or what if he told everyone that he thinks Naruto likes him and everybody hated him? Then a more difficult question arose what if Sasuke said yes Would Naruto just turn him down? I mean he didn't feel the same way right? Naruto felt himself go ridged why hadn't he thought of this before hand. Now he had to think of response great.

Both boys contemplated their answers and their consequences when the owner asked if Naruto was done. Both nodded as Sasuke still looking at the ground took out his wallet and paid. Naruto stared at Sasuke and felt his hands shake.

"Uh can we continue this at your place?" Sasuke asked nervously, even though they hadn't really done anything, but avoid each other's gaze. Naruto nodded as they stood up Naruto put his coat back on was reminded of his embarrassing performance he had just put on. This made him wonder where he thought up such actions he dismissed it as being around Kakashi to much. When they entered Naruto's apartment they mutually dreaded continuing their conversation that brought anxiety to both. They stood face to face fidgeting and kicking at the floorboards. Waiting until the other would renew their conversation.

"So?" Naruto question swallowing hard he felt his heart beat faster.

"Why are you even asking?"

"Because it's kind of worth knowing?" Naruto said sarcastically, he was getting annoyed that he wasn't getting a straight answer

"Well do you like me or something is that why you're asking?" Sasuke also getting annoyed at the idea he could be getting set up.

"Hey I asked you first teme!"

"Well, uh how should I know um my answer is dependent on yours?"

"Well um uh so is mine!" they both looked at the ground and thought 'I'm such an idiot!'

"So, why is your answer reliant on mine?"

'Because you said it, first and I couldn't think of anything,' Naruto thought. "Because it just is,"

"Of course it is," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean teme?" Naruto glared angry which of course looked like a pout.

"Oh just shut up and answer"

"No I asked first!"

"Well I can't say until you tell me why you're asking"

"Argg how should I know! I got the idea from someone else okay!"

"Well so did I"

"Well I have no idea what's going on"

"Neither do I,"

Both stared at each other reviewing over what they said, thinking how vague their answers became and realized their conversation didn't make sense anymore. They both sighed and looked at each other wanting the other to have the answers they lacked. However, in life all teenagers go through confusing periods where life doesn't have simple answers to their questions anymore. They have to desperately search for the answers themselves and over half the time they we'll either find out the answer too late or find all their searching and worrying in vain with no answer to be found. Naruto and Sasuke knew neither held the answer to their question and began feeling alone.

"This is stupid," Sasuke, said breaking the silence.

"What the question or the whole thing,"

"Yes, no I don't know anymore,"

"This stinks huh,"

"Why did you have to bring it up?"

"I don't know I mean I uh I don't think I like you?"

"Well I don't think I like you either,"

They smile both relieved and oddly disappointed. Then something peculiar occurred they grew closer to each other. Their sides slightly touching they felt warmth spread through their chest and backs. Sasuke took his first two fingers and brushed them along Naruto's hand experimentally. He looked up and biting his lip as Naruto did the same. Naruto licked his lips and took a deep breath as he slowly gracefully, laced his fingers with Sasuke. Tingles ran up their spines and seemed to continue to their faces, because they were tinted red. The air was pressuring the boys drawing them closer for some reason. They felt nervous and difficult to breath in the tense air surrounding them, but looked at their intertwined fingers and relaxed a little both likening the tenderness surrounding their hands. They smiled at the tiny gesture. They were holding hands and they didn't feel unnerved about it, in fact, they liked it greatly.

**Shikamaru** **P.O.V**

"Aw Ino do we have to do this, I thought you said Sakura was feeling fine?" I couldn't believe I was being dragged around but this bothersome girl to check up another bothersome girl just because she was rejected for the thousandths time.

"She is but it'd be nice to visit her to make her feel better,"

"Jeez what a drag,"

"Oh, shut up!"

"Besides I thought you liked Sasuke too why would you be going to your rivals house,"

"Well, she's giving up on him. Moreover, well Sakura is still my friend. Hey maybe she can help me get with Sasuke, well after she feels better of course!" She giggled. I groaned girls are so weird they fight over boys one minute then the next they're all girly and huggy. Come on she's just going to be rejected as Sakura was.

"Did you ever think Sasuke might not like any of you girls?"

"He's just shy; he doesn't know what he's looking for that's all!" I sighed at how almost accurate she was. I wondered if Naruto really did like Sasuke and vice versa. If so, I wondered how Ino and the girls would take it. Poor Naruto this really was troublesome.

"Hello Sakura, how are you feeling?" We found Sakura at the corner of her gate holding a loaf of beard.

"Good actually, it's nice of you to visit," I stared at the sky as they gossiped and giggled, what was I doing here! Every time I tired to get away, they kept pulling me back, man I could cry.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto is the only person Sasuke cares about it's so annoying," I tilted my head at the mention of the blonde-haired person.

"I know I've seen them hanging out around town,"

"You know it's like their going out," I twitch, so it wasn't just me who'd notice.

"Nah, more like brothers really, still it's a little unnerving," I sigh relieved hopeful for the two.

"What do you think Shikamaru?" the annoying blobs turned to me.

"No way, I don't think so, leave me out of your troublesome girly world," They grumbled at my response and continued.

"You know Naruto is kind of clingy maybe we should ask him about it. I mean he could be bothering Sasuke," Oh no, I don't like where this is headed.

"I don't know Sasuke snapped at me when I butted in. I think we might want to think this through," Crap I think they're evolving through rejection. They're like zombies except with manicures.

"Hmm your right you know what we should probably get _more help_ with this," not good, not good.

"No, I'm staying away from Sasuke from now on,"

"Oh come on Sakura he can't just tell you off like that,"

"No, it was partly my own fault I was always pushy,"

"Don't be silly Sakura, think about it. It was probably all Naruto's fault I bet he was crying to Sasuke and making it worse then it seemed,"

"Ino, I don't like Sasuke that way anymore, I never did. I'd just be wasting my time," atta girl Sakura I always knew she was somewhat smart in her own way.

"Okay Sakura well leave you out of this feel better okay,"

"Kay, bye Ino. Bye Shikamaru!" and with that she left.

"Okay can I go now you girls practically put me to sleep?" I asked anxiously.

"Oh alright, you're such a baby Shikamaru,"

I walked off and as soon I hit the corner I took off, I needed to warn Naruto and fast. Something was up and if Naruto and Sasuke don't find out, they could seriously be in some trouble.


	10. Naruto's Confession

I hoped you people enjoyed the last chapter. If you're interested, I have posted something interesting in my profile, a small tidbit of information about highlights of certain things. You might want to view it if you like this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**The List of Uchiha**

**Narrator P.O.V**

The two boys stood hands interlocked, faces red, and they hadn't really done anything big. When a knock came at the door, they looked back and forth from the door to their hands. Quickly, reluctantly their hands slid out of the other. Sasuke stepped to the couch turned the tiny TV on and nodded as Naruto opened the door. Shikamaru Nara stood in the door way sweating. Shikamaru+ sweating **x**.

"Hey I got to tell you guys something," he panted out as Naruto let him in the room. 'Naruto's place hmm, cleaner then expected,' Shikamaru thought as he did a quick survey. "Ino and Sasuke's fangirls are planning something,"

"There always planning something," Sasuke Hned with Naruto in agreement not wanting to talk about such annoying matter any longer.

"No, this time they are doing something big, because of Naruto," Shikamaru finely regaining his normal lazed posture.

"Me, me what did I do now?" Naruto remembering the time he and Sasuke accidentally locked lips and the fangirls…he shuddered.

"They think you two are too close they're even suggesting a relationship." Naruto and Sasuke twitched.

"Not again," Naruto sighed.

"I take it this isn't first time you had to deal with this?"

"Let's see Hideyoshi thought so,"

"Figures that creep would think so," Sasuke said crossing his arms in repulsion at the mention of the man.

"Hey! Oh yeah what people told you?"

"Kakashi, Kiba, and Sakura," Naruto winced at Kiba knowing a small uh secret.

"Jeez have you guys been making out in front of people,"

"NO!" Naruto and Sasuke both quickly answered, 'Jeez I was kidding,' Shikamaru thought taking a step back.

"Well, anyways the girls are planning something and they're not afraid to get violent, and with all the Jounin out of town…."

"What's the plan," Sasuke quickly stated as if they were doing a dangerous mission, which they kind of were.

"Well, the best way would be to spy of course we would quickly be found out, so sadly the best way would be send someone under cover."

"What do you mean?" Naruto never quick to get things asked making the others sigh.

"He means dress up like girls Naruto,"

"What! No way!" Naruto shaking his hands vigorously.

"I don't want to do it either, but there is no other way how troublesome,"

"Well wait what if we just get a girl to help us," Naruto suggesting an idea for the first time in his short life.

"But, who most of the girls are already part of the club, and Sakura says she doesn't want anything to do with Sasuke,"

"Well there's some good news," Sasuke said and Naruto snickered at the mean joke.

"Hinata, but I really don't want to do that to her," Naruto said frowning in concentration not his best subject by the way.

"Well, how about outside the village?" the lazy genius suggested.

"Like who?"

"How about…..Temari from the sand village,"

"Yeah there's her, but why would she help?"

"Well, we kind of have a thing," Shikamaru turning red slightly.

"Shika you dog you!" Naruto chuckled slapping him on the shoulder.

"Okay, so we have Temari, so what next," Sasuke quickly turning back to business, the three planned until about 4:30 when all was in order Shikamaru went to request that he bring Temari for a "visit", while Sasuke and Naruto said their goodbyes, awkwardly. Sasuke waved and looked down as he stood in the doorway facing Naruto.

"Sasuke what does this mean?"

"I don't know Naruto, but maybe we should think about it when you're not in danger of being jumped by thousands of fangirls?"

Naruto laughed in agreement then turned serious and brushed Sasuke's hair out of the way of his eyes. Naruto grew embarrassed and quickly looked away, "I guess I'll see you later,"

"Hn," was all Sasuke added before turning down the hall. When he got to the last flight of stairs, he blushed as he looked back up the steps that led to Naruto's apartment. His heart beat a little faster as he thought about the person who had just brushed his hair from his eyes as his mother used too. Now, you might be thinking that it's not like Sasuke to be crushing shyly, and you're absolutely right in fact, he was thinking the exact same thing as he looked away from the staircase. Because Sasuke was an Uchiha and when Uchiha's see something they what they take it. Now Sasuke wasn't rash but there was one thing he wanted and he was going to earn it as fast possible. Sasuke stepped out of the building with his trademark smirk.

**Ino P.O.V**

I needed to prepare things for the big fan girl meeting, now popular to everyone's belief many would think we would hurt Naruto, which was another reason to form this meeting. To avoid one of the crazier girls's to do something rash and hurt poor Naruto who really isn't that bad in fact when he behaves he is downright adorable. They just wanted to find more information about their relationship and hook the Uchiha up with one of the many fine young girls in the fan club, i.e. me!

Maybe I should write that in the invitations as one of the things we will discuss or as a rule don't hurt Naruto. Sounds reasonable I nod my head to my plan when my annoying mom came in butting my business. I swear I never get a moment in privacy anymore it was time for dinner apparently. For some reasons I got a weird gut feeling I hoped all girls would agree not to hurt Naruto, but something told me I was wrong. I shook it off and smiled nah none of the girls would do anything to bad right?

**Naruto P.O.V**

I shut the door and ran to the window, sure enough two minutes later Sasuke came out and started walking down the street to his house. I smiled, but frowned when I thought about it. This meant I was…gay…there I said it well thought it. "Okay, I'm going to say now! Right now, now, now! Go! Uh one, two, three go! Oh man, ok comes on," I take in a deep breath and a few minutes of metal preparation, "I'm mm gggggggaa, greatatvideogames!" Aw, damn it. Okay I have to tell someone or I'm going to burst! I'm horrible with secrets there has to be someone close by! I look out the window and see, yes Iruka! "Iruka sensei comes up here pleaseeeeeeeeeeee! I have to tell you something important!" He looked around embarrassed, but sighed and came up.

"Make it quick Naruto I'm busy," I looked down at the table as he sat across from me.

"Uh well," I suddenly felt nervous what if Iruka didn't like me anymore. "I- I'm I want ramen do you want ramen I'm going to make ramen,"

"Naruto sit," Iruka said knowing that when I was uncomfortable with talking about something I tend to avoid it. "Now, calmly and not all at once tell me what's wrong. It's okay Naruto you can tell me anything,"

I sigh "I-I'm gay," I cover my mouth trying to take back the words, but notice I feel really relaxed and lighter. I look back up at Iruka sensei who looks surprised and await his answer.

"You're sure Naruto are you absolutely positive about this?"

"Yes, you-you don't hate me do you?"

"Naruto, of course I don't hate you lots of people are gay," I smile relieved things were going well right now. "Have you told anyone else?"

"No, and could you not either I'm a little nervous about it?" I say rubbing the back of my neck as a blush is forming on my face again.

"Okay Naruto, I won't tell anyone. Oh shoot I got to go, sorry,"

"Okay, bye sensei," he waved and shut the door behind him. I did it, my first confession I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm gay.

* * *

Okay sorry another short chapter, but again I wanted to end it here. Therefore, I'm planning a couple of thing and will be asking you people about some things. For that reason, you might want to read these if I write them, so you'll be aware of what's going on. 


	11. Cat Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**The List of Uchiha**

**Narrator P.O.V**

Sasuke Uchiha stood dripping wet outside his shower, steam flowing about the room as he felt his muscles relax and loosen. At this time, Sasuke looked in the mirror and blushed as he saw he had not stopped smiling since he arrived home. He couldn't control it, he bit his bottom lip, he thought he must look like a love-sick fool, or was as close to it as possible with Sasuke even though he was exaggerating it a little, he shook his head making his bangs stick to the sides of his face. He scowled his normal scowl and then frowned, because currently his scowl looked foreign to his face somehow. Why did he look weird scowling, it was his best facial expression now it made him gave the impression of being some loser. Then he noticed something else his eyes they looked soft, normally his eyes gave an empty look that only darkened when he glared, this new look remind him of the look in his mother's eyes when she was in the company of his father. He frowned recalling her, though he didn't look back in the mirror, his eyes regained some of their blankness.

At this time something Sasuke has never figured out occurred, a picture of team 7 fell off it's place on his dresser, which was all the way back by the wall and toward the center. Sasuke knelt down to pick up the framed memory, when he looked toward his blond comrade in the picture and it happened all over again. He felt soft as a warm feeling filled his chest he bit his lip to keep from smiling again, but could feel the corner's of his mouth tug up. 'No, no, aw damn it,' Sasuke thought as his mouth finally gave in. As he turned away from the picture and then the thought of his plan popped up and he was able to smirk. Now to some Sasuke's plan may seem small but for an Uchiha like Sasuke it was a _great_ deal.

Meanwhile Shikamaru who had been running all day and night arrived at Suna tired, but not willing to rest. He took out the authorization from the Hokage to the Suna guards who opened the gates. Of course, Shikamaru knew he should _immediately_ report to the Kazekage, but…, 'A few minutes of rest wouldn't hurt,' Shikamaru reasoned as he lay out on the marble fountain in the center of the city plaza. The minutes turned to hours as Shikamaru turned to sleep and then to cloud gazing. Since the lazy shinobi had entered Suna that morning he was little surprised to see the sun setting over the top of the city. 'Oh, man what a drag,' he thought as he headed to the Kazekage. After all the 'troublesome paper work,' he turned toward his goal.

"Shikamaru?" Temari asked not sure if she had recognized the chakra to the right person. "Oh Shikamaru, it is you, how are you?" she said a bit confused as to why the teen was here.

"Hello Temari, I'd love to talk, but I need you to come back with me to Konoha,"

"Why what's wrong?"

"I'll explain on the way,"

"Oh, all right," she said not bothering to hide her disappointment.

"What's wrong, now?" Shikamaru said stepping toward his annoyed looking friend.

"I just I-," she was cut off by Shikamaru kissing her. He knew what was wrong as she kissed back he had missed her too. However, since Temari was stubborn and rougher then most girls she wouldn't say it just like that. She and Shikamaru spoke better through actions they had silently discovered this at the chunnin exam.

"Go, get packed you might be with us for a while," she nodded smiling as she felt content with the transaction. He watched and sighed as she walked off with a slight spring in her step, "Troublesome girl," he whispered with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" a deep scratched voice originating itself from the left room. Shikamaru shivered inwardly, but quickly turned to face the redheaded weirdo. "You're from the leaf village right?" "Nara, yes you're the one who was against my sister,"

"Yeah hope you don't mind if I borrow her?" Shikamaru turned with a serious exterior. Garra glared with a small growl building in his chest. When Temari bounded in, and frowned at the scene.

"Garra, I'm going to Konoha to fix some things," she said almost as if asking a question. The room was dead silent waiting for Garra to move he was still staring at Shikamaru, the hair stood up on his neck as Temari felt tension grow. Nothing moved Shikamaru would've gulped if he weren't afraid the motion would set off the red's killer intent, so he stood there looking stern and held his breath.

"Hm," Garra nodded as he turned and went back into the room. Both let out their breath and felt relief spread slowly, and the two left quickly in case Garra change his mood.

**Naruto P.O.V **

I hadn't seen Sasuke all day, but he left a note saying he was going to meet Shikamaru halfway. I had gotten nervous we didn't know if we were too late for the fan girl meeting, but with the only two other people who knew about it were out of town I was an easy target and wasn't scared no I was just uh nervous yeah I was just a little nervous. But, appreciation to someone up above, because a fan girl flyer hit me in the face causing me to fall and accidentally brush against a woman's behind. I was beaten senseless, but happy I had gotten information we so desperately needed. "Okay let's see!"

**Fan Girl Meeting, Date: 11/13, Time: 2:30 pm, Things to be discussed/rules:, Sasuke and Naruto's relationship, The Separation, No Hurting Naruto/rule, No Crowding Sasuke/rule, The Set Up, The Naruto Fan Club, and P.S. This invitation gets you in to the meeting at my house so don't show it to anyone!**

_Naruto Fan Club!_ "Whoa," I whisper then laugh hehehehe ha teme I can compete with you see your not the only cool one! Well I guess we might not need Temari after all. Then again, Shikamaru will keep her busy! I never knew I could be so well liked; I smiled softly knowing that even if they hadn't liked me Sasuke would have. I never noticed how much I liked Sasuke until now I used to resent him, but now I can't picture life without him. Stupid teme….

"Naruto, we have a problem," Sasuke busted in making me jump. He ran back out and I followed outside were the problem became obvious.

"What's a scrawny girl like you want with it," Temari was in a fighting stance with her left arm draped behind her back ready to draw her fan.

"How dare you call me scrawny you outsider!" Ino spit back stepping forward attaining a kunai. The two stood facing off in the street ready to swoop on each other.

"Those are words of war are you ready to take the burden of starting a war between the villages,"

"You know what this is about," Ino sprung forward to be two feet away from Temari. She kicked as Temari ducked and popped her in the mouth Ino raised her guard. I started to get edgy if they actually used weapons we would have to get involved the villagers were probably getting ready for bed and if they heard noise they'd come out and could get in the way.

"Uh, what's going on?" I ask either Sasuke or Shikamaru standing on either side of me. They have the same look of helplessness as me.

"I walked into town with Temari and Ino and her started going at it, how troublesome," we all nod and watch on the side lines as the girls start bashing heads they were blocking blows mostly as they started spitting out insults.

"So, it's a cat fight?" I ask looking toward Shikamaru who I had a sneaking suspicion was what the fight was about.

"Yeah, I finally get popular enough to have someone like me and they fight over me in such a troublesome manner," This time we nod in sympathy. Then Ino throws a kunai, we are quick to react and restrain them both just as Temari was pulling out their fan. Shikamaru and I have Temari we are holding her shoulders and I'm slightly in front of her with my left foot. While Sasuke has, Ino and was pulling her arms back at the elbows and pulls her back a step.

"I think it's time Temari and us get down to business, if you don't mind Ino?" I smile as we try to pull them father apart. Ino regained normally posture and wiped spit from her mouth.

"This isn't over," and she stuck her nose in the air and walked off making Temari shake with angry. I loosened my grip on her feeling nervous she was scary. Scratch that all girls are scary!

**Shikamaru P.O.V**

Man, I just got back and they had to start a fight over me, what a drag. I was worn out and thankful for Naruto's couch. Naruto handed Temari an ice pack for her neck where Ino had kneed her. I again noticed Naruto's apartment being cleaner then what I have pictured it was only mildly dirty. However, the smell surpassed that easily enough.

"Well it doesn't seem like they want to hurt Naruto, but they defiantly don't want us hanging together, stupid girls," Sasuke said looking over some flyer Naruto had gotten which I guessed went with that bruise on his cheek. Sasuke handed the flyer to me it smelled like perfume and was written in fancy letters. I looked it over and sighed just when I thought I had gotten cooler then Naruto what a drag. I hand the paper to Temari next to me.

"So, are you guys going to tell me what's going on? Why you brought me all the way out here?"

"Right there in your hand, that's your invitation," I say not wanting to take time and explain this.

"Okay so wait Naruto and Sasuke are-,"

"NO!" they both again freak.

"The fan girls are getting wild and jealous over nothing," I spoke trying to put it all together for her, "We just want to make sure and prevent any rash behavior. We want you to crash Ino's meeting and find out what's going on though it doesn't seem too violent anymore,"

"So, you just want to hear a bunch a girl's gossip eh?" /sweat drop/ "Well she has it coming alright I'm in,"

"Yes, I have a chance of surviving and living peacefully!" Naruto fist punched and screamed predictably we at that we all laughed at Naruto's behavior.

"What is everyone laughing at?" Naruto pouted and we just laughed louder even Sasuke chuckled a little which made me get uneasy. I walked Temari to the hotel she was going to be staying at while she was here. She and I walked touching shoulders the whole way.

**Sasuke P.O.V**

Shikamaru and Temari left leaving Naruto and me alone. I cleared my throat and Naruto looked up I looked away. 'NO I have to do this at least once I didn't come here for nothing,' I stood nervously. "I guess I'll go now too," I said acting emotionalist like always. I felt him stand quickly

"I'll walk you to the door,"

"Hn,"

I stood once again facing him in the doorway this must have been the seventh time, but this time I knew what I supposed to do. I kept myself a space away he looked down avoiding my gaze I wasn't going to do that anymore. "Naruto," I called he started looking up okay this is it my heart raced I closed my eyes. I leaned in and I quickly pecked him on the lips. I pulled away he stared at me wide eyed and blushing. I had to admit he looked…cute… There that's better I did it I kissed him and I- he leaned up and… He kissed me I mean he kissed me back I mean he still is. Now it's my turn to blush, damn Naruto. I'm supposed to be the dominate one. He's usually, so skittish…

"Do you… want spend the night?" ok he's not skittish.

Tbc

Okay don't get your hopes up no big lemons I'm not comfortable writing them, but I might make an innocent one, besides they're only about 14. I hope it's not too corny. I'm trying my best I hope its good enough.


	12. Velvet to Velvet

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**The List of Uchiha**

**Naruto P.O.V**

Sasuke turned red, bright red, a glowing red I felt just as nervous as he did, but jeez I wouldn't get that flustered. Then I saw his chest wasn't moving and realized what was wrong.

"Breath Sasuke, Breath!" I shook him as he finally let out a gasp and started panting. He bent over his knees trying to regain his respiration cycle. I started laughing; I had knocked the breath out of Sasuke without even touching him ha! He glared though it was even less unaffecting with his face so red. I laughed harder he started to walk away I freaked. I grabbed his shoulder he looked back and smirked I blushed he had shown me what would happen if I didn't behave. I pouted. He was being mean, but I could play mean too. I stepped back smiling and began to close the door and as expected, a hand struck out. I giggled and let him in annoyed he hadn't gotten the best of me. I skipped past him and asked, "What do you want to do?"

"Late night movie?" he raised a dark brow.

"Do want to rent or go to the theater I don't have much money on me though?" I said he rolled his eyes.

"I'll pay dobe, and let's rent,"

"Hey you can stop calling me that you know?"

"What fun would that be?" he smirked I glared. "Besides no one else can call you that got it?" he said serious and cupping my chin with his hand. He turned and walked out the door.

"Possessive much," I whispered blushing only slightly! You would to if he looked at you like that!

We started walking out onto the poorly lit streets to the video store it was pretty far we would enjoy each other's company. In other words…I started walking a little ahead of Sasuke he caught on and tried to pass me. I sped up again, he did the same so on and so forth until we started running and racing on roof tops and phone lines. Then fate had it in for me though, because as I was jumping onto the roof of some apartment, which was much better than mine, was by the way, as the tiny part of the edge of roof crumbled under my weight causing me to fall letting out a yelp. I landed painfully on my ass in some flower pots and if that wasn't bad enough some man living there came out and saw me and thought I was a peeping tom apparently because he yelled 'pervert' and hit and kicked me like fifty times.

"Hey chill man I just fell," He turned Into the Freaking Devil; he started throwing flower parts at me and even maced me

"How dare you talk that way to a lady," oh, that explains the pink robe Ha-ha my bad…

"Come down I wasn't trying to spy honest I'm not like that!"

"So, you don't want to spy on me you think I'm not good enough!"

"What! No wait-," He started beating me into the fire escape that held his flowerpots and out of the corner of my eye, I saw teme laughing at me.

"Shut up Teme!" apparently the man I mean woman thought I was talking to her, because she used a mace and frying pan combo. I was going to kill teme when I got my hands on him!

**Sasuke P.O.V**

I couldn't breath Naruto was having the worst beating of all time you should have seen him he even got mace in the eyes! No one could resist that! He eventually got away and came straight after me. I couldn't help it I almost cried he had foot imprints in his face and what looked like a broken nose. He charged at me I quickly dodge, but his Shadow clone he must have summoned on his way up here grabbed me foot and sung me into phone pole. I winced, but grabbed around the pole and propelled myself to another roof and took off smirking knowing Naruto was far from satisfied.

"Get Back HERE TEME!" Naruto screamed trying to catch me I knew he was pissed and out for revenge, so I sped up a little activating my Sharingan. I felt his chakra behind me slowly closing in, but then at the corner of the rooftop I was on I felt it appear in front of me as well. I jump back from the edge as his clone jumped up and barley missed kicking my face. He punched and I ducked down and to the right as he brought his left foot to my ribs catching my slightly. I flipped backward and grabbed his fist that was aimed from behind me from the real Naruto. I chunked him forward into his other clone that disappeared on impacted. Another clone appeared behind me and I dodged his punch, but he had only used that as a distracted to throw a punch to my ribs and he threw a cat at me! **A cat**! He laughed loudly as the stupid feline landed on my face and scratched and bit until I finally threw the monster at Naruto who ducked, still cackling madly. I felt blood arise from the cuts on my face and glared at him who had blood from his wounds too and started laughing a little as well.

"Were hahaha supposed hehehehe to be Shinobi hahahah! He said trying to collect himself.

"We got beat by a cat and weird hairy woman!" I said a little unnerved that something so pathetic was true it was still funny though. I stared at Naruto if it hadn't been for him I would have never learned to laugh like this; of course, I wouldn't have been beaten by a cat, but still.

"Well let's go hehe," Naruto stood dusting himself off I nodded and we were on our way once more watching our steps.

**Narrator P.O.V**

The boys browsed through movie sections and agreed to each get one movie of their preference. Sasuke personally like movies with strong plot lines, but they tended to be long and he knew Naruto didn't have much patients. He looked along the wall for something to peek his interest, which he highly doubt he would. When Naruto came hopping along with some horror film. Sasuke just stared at how he could be so happy about some dumb movie.

The boys walked back in silence Naruto stared at the back of his video interested while Sasuke stared elsewhere. Naruto unintentionally bumped up against Sasuke's side and blushed looking away hoping the other boy would just ignore it. Sasuke didn't he instead slid his hand up into Naruto's pocket for his hand. Naruto still looking away blushed harder, but let his hand be easily captured. He smiled at how gentle his crush could be when they were alone. He reached up and kissed him on the cheek making Sasuke look at him with his own flush that quickly cleared when he took Naruto's face into his hands and kissed him long and softly on the lips lightly touching. They pulled apart their eyes half lidded staring into each other their masks no longer affective toward the other. They never realized how lonely they had been into they found each other grateful they knew they couldn't go back without to much pain. Naruto felt tears in his eyes and hugged Sasuke who pulled him closer putting one hand around the blond and the other on the back of his head curling his fingers in his mane. Their faces on their shoulders looking and crying ignoring the rest of the world for now gentle and comforting a warm voice to pull them out of any darkness. Sasuke felt Naruto release all his past worries in his cry finally coming to glimpse what he had Naruto smiled. Tears still rushing Naruto let go of Sasuke, took him in hand, and walked sniffling all the way home.

When the got home they threw the movie elsewhere, Naruto sat on the couch while Sasuke bought him some tissues from the bathroom. After Naruto blew his nose, Sasuke noticed he had dirt in his cut and went back into the bathroom for band-aids and alcohol. Cleaning each other up happily they popped in the movie. Half way through the movie Sasuke sighed, it was so lame, but Naruto thought much differently and started yelping and hiding behind Sasuke. Who just rolled his eyes, but enjoyed the blond-nut jumping on him. He 'would definitely remember to get a horror movie, next time' he thought, he smirked. Naruto started quivering and looking more freaked then one should get from a silly movie, but he looked so cute to Sasuke like a small bunny.

He put his hand on Naruto's cheek and kissed him harder then he ever had before, Naruto turned to give Sasuke a better angle. Sasuke's hand departed the cheek and went to Naruto's shoulder while his other hand flew to Naruto's side. The blond slowly, not breaking the kiss, laid his back to the arm of the couch sliding his legs and some lower body under the Uchiha. For a moment they pulled away catching their breath adapting to how to take breaths. Naruto reinitiated the kiss while Sasuke started licking his lips to his astonishment. Sadly, not getting the point Sasuke poked Naruto's side making him gasp and Sasuke slide his tongue in smoothly and eagerly. Naruto didn't respond at first Sasuke notioned he might have freaked him out, but then Naruto started getting the flow kissing back and rubbing his fingers through Sasuke's hair. Massaging and caressing with their tongues made Naruto moan quietly making Sasuke stiffen. He hadn't expected that, it made him crave to hear it again for some reason he didn't even bother to question it and quickly started rolling his tongue on Naruto's which he was rewarded with more little noises and a few of his own escaped too.

The pulled away for an instant then Sasuke glanced at Naruto's neck it was smooth and slender looking he studied it up and down from the chin to the shoulder he traced his fingers along it gaining the other boys attention quickly. Sasuke didn't hold back any longer and began kissing the skin lightly making Naruto jump with an eep. To relax him Sasuke started rubbing his shoulder with his hand, then began on the neckline, and almost clapped his hands when Naruto's groans that where no longer muffled by his tongue and were louder and more satisfying. He smirked lightly and sucked, bit, anything-sensual urge he felt to do to the neck. When Sasuke had to stop Naruto took the advantage and tug at Sasuke's ear licking behind it then to exploring the supple jaw line, he found that the raven's skin was as softer then he could have imagined, he felt the urge to be gentle, thinking what calamity it would be to break such lovely porcelain skin. He felt wild when the boy would make little noises and gasps especially the lower he went. He felt his break coming and decided to end it with bites and licks to the little depression in the collarbone. Trading licks and tongues made the boys warmer then normal, so sweat dotting them a little saltier taste not they that they minded. By accident, they found that rubbing against each other made them excited. It was pleasurable to have unexpected hands and torsos to press against your own. It gave the boys goose bumps that they couldn't get enough of.

After what seemed like forever, they were worn and decided on one last kiss and slowly pulled apart. For a few minutes, Sasuke laid on Naruto not wanting to move for the heat and tenderness, so Naruto slide down the couch some more not minding the small amount of weight on him. Soon the two were fast asleep cozily on the small sofa. No longer alone or in despair the two had didn't have their normal nightmares and slept in peace for the first time in forever.

Tbc

* * *

So, what did you think please tell me how to improve on these scenes if you can. 


	13. The Death of Uchiha

Thank you so much for the reassurance and reviews. I appreciate all the people who read this story thanks.

**Warning: s**ome big cussing that I haven't used before.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**The List of Uchiha**

**Naruto P.O.V**

"Hmm," I slowly sat up yawning; when I blinked, I saw the almighty teme curled up on top of me. I looked at him softly I snickered he looked like a tiny cat I had seen him sleep on missions, but he was slightly alert incase of emergencies now he was relaxed. He trusted me enough to let me watch over him, 'Oh man I'm going to cry again,' I eased myself out from under him- still aware from experience that he was not I repeat **not** a morning person- to take a shower. Upon entering the bathroom, I undressed unaware that teme stirred.

Now as I mentioned before Sasuke is not exactly the most observant person in the early hours of the day. In fact, I've seen him walk around his house and walk straight into walls not that he'd admit it so people thought I was lying, humph. That's why at the moment; I was getting into the shower and Sasuke unwittingly opened the door…

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"Did you hear that Hinata,"

"What do think it was Kiba?"

"Don't want to know, come on,"

"Ah, yes coming,"

"What the hell," I yelled jumping behind the shower curtain and pulling it closed, but I pulled to hard and it went past me exposing me again.

"Haven't you heard of locking the door!" he said looking away blushing.

"Haven't you heard of knocking first, especially in someone else's house!" ha I stumped him there! He just 'whatever' and walked out slamming the door. I grinned victoriously, but then remembered that this meant Sasuke had seen me naked! My mind swirled Sasuke saw me naked, Butt Naked, this was so awkward. How do I face him now? 'Oh man this sucks' I turned on the shower and slid down the wall sulking.

I came out of the shower and walked out rubbing the back of my head, "Uh you can use the shower now," then I noticed he had a tissues to his nose with growing red stains. "Hehe, pervert," he glared as I mocked him.

"Think about the reason, I'm getting the nosebleed moron," I shivered, and he glided past me, as I blushed shocked at realization. Man, I never thought I'd give a guy a nosebleed (or anything like that…) I mean its one thing to walk in on a girl, but this is a whole different level. Luckily, a knock at my door pulled me out of my thoughts I answered to find Shikamaru leaning against the doorframe.

"Tsunade wants you in her office pronto!" I looked at Shikamaru and knew he knew what this was about; he wouldn't look me in the eye he just kept looking at the floor brows furrowed.

"What's up?" he looked at me with those pained eyes and shook his head I felt panicked rise.

"Naruto…take care of yourself ok? I'm here for you," he embraced me. This is really bad.

"Hey, Shikamaru is something wrong?" He ignored me and headed for the stairs. "Hey, answer me!"

"You better get going," he shouted back without turning leaving me in angry confusion.

"Who are you yelling at?" Sasuke walked out using the towel as a cue tip.

"C'mon, Tsunade wants us,"

**Sasuke P.O.V**

We arrived at Tsunade's office quickly and quietly it made me very aggravated it was too still. She looked up and greeted us with a grim look that was telling a story we knew all to well. "Sit," she said not as a command, but as advice that we heeded bracing ourselves with all the possibilities of what was wrong with the world now. "The village has just experienced some casualties," she paused looking at her desk as me and Naruto sat at the edge of our seats as the audacious woman continued, "There was a battle at the edge of the Konoha near the forest. The Jounin were returning from the mission that Kakashi had probably informed you of earlier, and they and a few villagers encountered Akatsuki members," I felt myself burn with the anticipation of knowing what was next, I had tried to forget Itachi and look what happened I wondered if it was him who struck our comrades. I felt angry rise I was about to go mad I held the urge to scrunch up my face, to remain stoic. I gripped the edge of my pants knuckles turning an impossible shade of white, I gasped silently as Naruto rubbed his leg up against mine unseen. "Three villagers, one jounin, and two Akatsuki members,"

"Please," Naruto begged whispering under his breath to I don't know who.

"You were called in here to be informed of the death of, Uchiha Itachi," she died off letting her eyes fall to the floor. Mouths agape trying to comprehend what the woman had said. 'This not right Itachi…I'm supposed to kill him revenge the clan that's what supposed to happen. Why, what was wrong with that plan? Why couldn't that be he's not dead he can't be dead he just can't…,'

**Narrator P.O.V**

Naruto shudder in pain and sympathy for his love as he saw through his serious mask that was looking at his knees that he was cracking. Naruto reached a hand out to the boy trying to see what could be spared from the devastation coursing through the raven. Sasuke landed on the floor panting hard on all fours angry look in his blood red eyes. Angry, regret, pain, grief, and more was too overwhelming, he grabbed a kunai and flew out of the room still wheezing. Tsunade stopped Naruto from running after him shaking her head, but Naruto struggled knowing this was not something to let simmer. She had to call some jounin to help restrain him and eventually they had to sedate him.

Several hours later the blond rubbed his eyes and sat up with a bolt, but fell back into his bed because he was still a little under the tranquilizer's influence. He got up out of the bed and jumped to the clock it read 4:80 about seven hours after he had been sedated. He threw the clock against the wall making it blink on and off on 4:12.

Sasuke had been training ever since Tsunade told him the news not really thinking about anything just blinded by fury he attacked and did all the training course's obstacles over and over again. Finally, he stopped; breathing so hard he turned a sickly green and puked all over the ground repeatedly and then screamed. He tried to get up to start running again, but collapsed into the dirt shaking in exhaustion. After a period, he tried to get up again, but Kakashi appeared approaching in his direction shaking his head and sighing Sasuke ignored it and forced himself on to his knees were he paused to pant.

"Sasuke, stop it let's get you home, I'll carry you," Sasuke pulled his kunai and stood wavering in the direction of the training course. He started running and fell face first.

"Sasuke I said stop! Your acting like a spoiled brat, this is ridiculous!" Kakashi came up crossing his arms looking down on his prodigy student.

"You /pant/ killed him didn't you /pant/ no one but you /pant, cough/ could have," Sasuke glared if he had strength he'd probably would have tried to attack Kakashi.

"With help yes, but this is stupid your going to kill yourself. You're causing problems for everyone there loo-,"

"Well why do they bother I always mess up, I always cause problems, I never learn what's the point?! I've failed I'm the last and most worthless Uchiha there is-," Kakashi slapped Sasuke.

"You ungrateful squirt you know damn well that's not true. Stop acting so spoiled fucking rotten and get a grip," Sasuke looked away he knew better to talk back now. Kakashi sighed and picked him up over his shoulder, and started walking. He paused when he heard a muffled sorry grunt come from a face buried in his shoulder. He grinned slightly and rolled his eyes and thought, 'well, it's a start,' and continued walking.

'Sasuke, you better be okay,' Naruto ran around the village looking in obvious places along with most of the ninja in Konoha. He recalled the night Sasuke left for Orochimaru and ran faster and then out of nowhere Kakashi poof caring a small load. Naruto wasn't going to try to stop now he was busy; if he wasn't going to move he was in trouble. Kakashi smiled waving as he had always done waiting for Naruto to veer and slide right past him into something. Not this time though. Kakashi went wide-eyed as Naruto sped up.

"Move, I have to find stupid teme asshole!" as if on command Sasuke lifted his head. Naruto tried to stop, but sadly, the crash proved his efforts futile. Kakashi smiled relived and entertained 'that was a new one,' he mused. He mentally gave himself five points and thumbs up!

"Oh, man Kakashi you bastard you did that on purpose!" Naruto yelled pointing a finger, but quickly jumped up and rushed to meet Sasuke. He looked up at Sasuke who looked worn out and annoyed. Sasuke was okay he looked like shit, but okay. Naruto laughed and Sasuke noticed the smashed fruit in the snorting boy's hair and started chuckling. Sasuke fell to the ground with a thud with Kakashi looking as if saw a ghost.

"Okay, did I miss something a time warp to alternate universe?" Sasuke glared at the jounin as Naruto continued to howl, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's ankle and made him join him on the ground they started fighting, "That's better," Kakashi nodded as rightful order was restored.

"Well, I hope you don't mind taking Sasuke home Naruto I'm quite tried and would like to relax with a good book,"

"You call that trash a book!" Naruto screamed dusting himself off, but obliged and picked up Sasuke continuing where Kakashi left off. "Sasuke, why do this? Do you really think I want to carry your fat ass around?" Sasuke kicked Naruto in the side.

"You, would know, especially since your so scrawny, eh skinny ass?" Naruto grunted blushing he was a little thinner then most boys but so what? "I'm sorry, Naruto I…"

"You… scared me you know? I thought you were going to something bad again. Tsunade thought you needed to be by yourself, was she right?"

"I- I don't know, maybe," Sasuke didn't say anything the rest of the way, but Naruto didn't know that Sasuke wasn't just apologizing for running away that day. Sasuke had very guilty thoughts looming ahead he hid his face in Naruto's jacket not wanting to look up into those innocent blue eyes, that never asked for anything but love. When they entered Sasuke's house Naruto left Sasuke to himself in his bed staring at the ceiling. Sasuke stared longingly after Naruto exited the room. A frown gracing his features he was well aware he had a big decision to make and would not sleep a wink.

Tbc


	14. Heartbreak and No Bandges

Thanks for any and all reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**The List of Uchiha**

**Kakashi P.O.V.**

'The boys are defiantly different now,' I smirk thinking back how cute they were last night, 'They've certainly come along way since when I first met them. Naruto Uzumaki silly, knuckle headed ninja. Sasuke Uchiha cold, prodigy,' I giggle them being so close is amusing to anyone. 'I think I heard a unique sentence that S-,' my thoughts were interrupted by a loud yelp. I look out side to find a Shikamaru on his behind rubbing the back of his head on my doorstep.

"Shikamaru what are you doing here?" he looks up at me and back at a young woman that I recall seeing at the exam.

"What a drag," he sighed predictable, "Can I come in real quick?"

"Why, your not going to take advantage of me are you?"

"It's about the two moron students of yours,"

**Narrator P.O.V**

Sasuke twisted with images of his brother butchery of their family, grinning sickly, blood spattered, or the worst ones of all him and his brother getting along. Sasuke cried out quietly and was suddenly being shaken by Itachi harder and harder. Then Sasuke finally started fighting back desperately, an image of his mother calling his name crying painfully. 'Sasuke, Sasuke,' "Sasuke, wake up dude your having a- ow stop kicking me in the head you ass," okay not his mom. Sasuke sat up still sore from yesterday to find Naruto looking at him pitifully.

"Naruto, Naruto," Sasuke touched his cheek and felt tears in his eyes, but not because of the dream. Naruto felt pained Sasuke looked like someone was going to hurt him he looked so frightened. Naruto held Sasuke until he calmed down, Naruto had always had dreams like this that hurt and tortured you so bad they became real to you. Never ever ending just repeated torture that any source of comfort is welcomed it burns the inside out. Naruto wanted to be that source of comfort, because he had woken from those dreams with nothing, but sobering to look forward to. He wondered how many times Sasuke has suffered alone like this, like him. Sasuke pulled away soon not deserving the soothing effect he was receiving and looked away from Naruto.

"What's wrong?" Naruto questioned sadly trying to meet the other's gaze. Naruto looked at Sasuke he looked like he did when he first came back he looked guilty and as he would rather suffer then find redemption.

"Naruto, I always liked you and I always will," 'oh no,' Naruto thought, "I don't want to, but my clan I have to it's my duty, I'm an Uchiha," 'no, no, no, no,' Naruto wanted to cover his ears he knew this was coming something to hurt him life always threw something at him. He knew his happiness was just a dream a brief haven that would only make the fall to the end even darker. He just nodded for Sasuke to continue biting his lip. "I'm so sorry Naruto,"

"No, its okay I- I understand," Naruto wiped his eyes tearing up. He was in pieces oh lord it hurt so bad to have a taste of love and companionship that feeling you'll never be alone, only to be yanked out from his sense of security. Sasuke wasn't having a good time with this either he wanted to hold the blond and take it all back, but he couldn't. He had to hurt him like this he had to let him fall once more he wanted to kill Itachi even more, he could have had Naruto he wouldn't have had to restore the clan and give up love for the village. The very village that hurt his love one he wanted to kill them too, but the one he wanted to kill the most and hurt and torture was himself. Naruto swallowed hard, "You have to I won't stand for it if you didn't. I'm still going to help you find the perfect girl for you, you bastard," he smiled best as he could tears still flowing down his cheeks made Sasuke even worst to see the fake smile.

"Naruto, I'm sorry I shouldn't be doing this-,"

"Its okay I said I understand I knew this was coming," He just thought he'd have more time. "Now I'm going to home and you're going to tell Kakashi that I'm sick and can't come, and then your going to call me a dobe, and, and" Naruto got up and cleared his throat and Sasuke started crying too wanting him to stop. "We're going to go on missions and fight just like before nothing more just rivals just friends," Sasuke hugged himself to keep himself from puking.

"We'll stay away from each other from now on and only talk when we have too," Sasuke said playing along as if they were both calm and talking about some game instead of something painful. Naruto nodded and then started leaving not wanting to cry with Sasuke anymore, because they couldn't do that anymore. They couldn't connect anymore; they couldn't be with the one that made them understand why people could still smile. It was over and they had woke up from a wonderful dream to a scary, hurtful world.

**Sakura P.O.V**

I wondered what Sasuke and Naruto would fight about today. They are always so predictable, when I got to the bridge though I Sasuke looking so strange. His eyes were red and he looked restless.

"Hi, Sasuke, I guess Naruto isn't here?"

"It would seem, so why don't you fill us in Sasuke?" Kakashi said coming up behind me, who freaked and gasped something about it being impossible that he was here so early it was rare he showed up on time. Sasuke looked away from both of us trying to look uncaring.

"He's not feeling well, that dobe," Sasuke died off at the end not having the heart in the insult, it looked like he was very hurt I looked at my teammate whose face crunched up as if he had smelled something bad.

"Really is that all Sasuke?" Kakashi questioned sounding irritated he walked up to Sasuke standing, disappointed.

"Yes, that's it he's sick," Sasuke was the one who looked like he almost got sick by saying that sentence. He swallowed down the disgusting taste.

"Maybe I should make a pit stop to check up on him to be safe?"

"No you should leave him to rest," Sasuke shot a defensive glare also getting aggravated. I stared back and forth getting more and more concerned about this conversation.

"Maybe he needs something I think I should go check on him," Kakashi repeated.

"Maybe you should mind your gawd-damn business," Sasuke spat ready to stop him if necessary. I stared Sasuke never usually used profanities he was defiantly in some sort of trouble.

"This is starting to sound a little more serious you know I had a visitor this morning. Shikamaru he said I should be keeping an eye you to any idea why?" he raised an eyebrow. I started to get more confused was there something I was missing.

"I said mind your business!" Sasuke growled through his teeth, this isn't good. I can't move I'm scared.

"Naruto is my student and so are you, you are my business," Kakashi crossed his arms.

"Um, is there something wrong with you two Sasuke?" I ask I sound more pitiful then I thought I would. He turned and I see red he activated his sharingan.

"Stay out of this both of you," Sasuke barked looking hard at Sensei and me. I stayed silent but Kakashi sensei kept going I hoped he knew what he was doing, he was the only adult other then Tsunade who knew how to deal with Sasuke.

"Tell me what exactly 'this' is,"

"Just leave him alone," Sasuke had a wet look in his eyes, I gasped he was crying. Apparently, Kakashi noticed because his voice turned softer.

"It's important for you two to tell us what is going on, or there can be serious consequences to you both,"

"Listen, we don't need you meddling in things you don't get!" he paused and he stepped back as Kakashi took a step forward. "Leave him alone! Leave me alone it's too late, you're too late," Sasuke tried to glare but I could see he was cracking somehow I wish I knew what was going on. I want to help.

"Sasuke, this is for real, if we don't get this taken care of soon," Kakashi made it sound like a disease as if they were going to quarantine them. I looked back at Sasuke he seemed healthy, "Neither of you were in good enough condition to be in a relationship," I gasp that reminds them I'm still listening. Kakashi shooed me away I leave reluctantly I wanted to help them. My friends were in a relationship and were in trouble some friend I am.

**Kakashi P.O.V**

"You two are emotionally unstable it's risky for you to be in a safe relationship,"

"What would you know, we were happy! We were safe and stable!" I noticed the weres in his sentences Shikamaru was right they did end up alone because of this.

"So that's why this is happening now, why you're so unhappy right now,"

"Do it for Naruto, Sasuke he needs this and so do you. We need to see Tsunade she can help,"

"Damn it how many fucking people know?!"

"That's not the point, come we'll get Naruto,"

"No," Sasuke looked at the ground with a face I never saw him use a scared sad look. He put his hand to his forehead tears and wide-eyed, "No, I can't. Stay away!" he threw a kunai and curled up against the tree. He was defiantly not stable he was going to hurt himself at this rate. This was too much for either child to deal with. He was on his knees clutching his head in agony.

"Sasuke its okay," I try to touch him, but he screams and withdraws even more. "Come on Sasuke I want to help," he reached his arms out not looking at me. He's shaking horrible it makes me want to revive that bastard and kill him again. Sasuke is so messed up he is in a state of complete disorder. I pick him up he's screaming still, so I try bouncing him up and down gently like a mother would a small child. Eventually I have to knock him unconscious since he's so diluted and frightened. I need to inform Iruka about Naruto, and collect Naruto I just hope he's taking this better then Sasuke.

Tbc


	15. Bird's Cry

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Warning: may get a bit dark from time to time.**

**The List of Uchiha**

**Narrator P.O.V**

Half way to Tsunade's Sasuke regained conciseness Kakashi struggled to calm down Sasuke who seemed to be getting wilder every second, in fact, he had tried to assault Kakashi several times not recognizing him, just wildly swinging, and yelping. It pained the mentor to see his student, so lost in the turmoil's of his mind calling out to him was useless. Soon Kakashi unfortunately noticed that Sasuke couldn't see anything he was putting his hands out searching, that he was temporally blind; at least he hoped it was temporary. Sasuke had probably had amnesia as well, because he kept saying who are you, or I don't know you. What got Kakashi the most Sasuke apologizing to no one just randomly staring and just started apologizing. Every few minutes Sasuke would stop and pass out and then have another fit. Finally the reached Tsunade's office that Shikamaru was just leaving out of. He saw Sasuke on Kakashi's shoulder and nodded as Kakashi asked him to wait outside.

"Shikamaru clued me in how is Sasuke doing is he maintaining himself?" Tsunade looked concerned for the small ninja.

"Not well, he has gone into fits and showed signs of severe insanity," Kakashi set him on the ground as Tsunade approached. "I'm afraid I might have triggered this though. I was too pushy with him I should have been gentle, but he's been so aggravating lately. It's no excuse though I should have been more responsible,"

"It doesn't matter right now we need to bring in Naruto as well and examine and arrange all this out," Tsunade said standing to call an anbu to find Naruto. She looked back down at Sasuke who was panting and shaking he might have to go through some major therapy actually she was positive of that.

"I can notify Shikamaru about this he can assist us, and I asked him to wait outside," Kakashi offered desperate to help in any way.

"Fine, but let's try to involve few people as possible," Kakashi nodded and proceeded to inform the young shinobi. The day was bright and the sun shone bright in the blue sky, but storm clouds were forming.

**Naruto P.O.V**

I hadn't cried one bit since I left Sasuke's I guess because I'm so happy for him, besides it'd be selfish to worry about myself. 'I know I'll go look for the perfect girl and help Sasuke,' I thought grabbing my jacket, 'I got to help Sasuke and make him happy that's all that matters,' I kept saying that all down the hallway and I meant it. 'I saw a girl I knew from the supermarket she was serious and always-studying strategies and stuff Sasuke likes smart people right. Wait he liked me, so does he like stupid people, hey I'm not stupid I'm just not so good at book stuff! Why am I arguing with myself? Oh well I have to find a girl like me then, but where to start? Oh look, Sakura she can help maybe, besides I don't want to stay mad at her.'

"Hi, Sakura-," "What's wrong?" she was crying and looked scared when she saw me.

"Naruto, are you okay?"

"Okay, what do you mean you're the one who crying?"

"Naruto, aren't you and Sasuke you know, broken up or fighting," I freeze how did she know? Did Sasuke tell her, no he wouldn't do that!

"What are you talking about?" I don't know how else to respond so I play it stupid.

"Naruto, you don't have to hide things from me. I'm sorry for what I did can we be friends again, maybe I can help with Sasuke?"

"I am your friend, I don't know what you're talking about though, help?" I suddenly don't know what she's talking about no idea, my minds a blank, that's what I put on my face. Fine if she wants to play, I'll play. I'm sick of everyone bothering me about… him.

**Sakura P.O.V**

I suddenly get very uneasy when Naruto smiled like that. He wasn't lying I could tell, had I heard wrong? No, I'm certain I heard correctly Kakashi said that they were in some sort of relationship and they broke up or something, that they weren't stable what did that mean anyways? Unstable like crazy, Naruto's crazy, but not that type of crazy.

"Naruto, you and Sasuke were together right?" he looked down confused and fidgeted he turned his head and then slowly nodded shutting his eyes straining to remember. "And you got into a fight?" he paused again then shook his head and said a small, 'no,' "You did break up though?" Naruto looked down one last time and his eyes went empty he looked back up to reply.

"Yeah, we did," he had a small fake smile, no it was real, but it was the sad ones that Naruto used sometimes, I hated it. "I guess it wasn't meant to be eh?" he snapped his fingers suddenly, "That reminds me do know a girl that's like me personality wise?" 'Oh, Naruto…'

"There's no one like you Naruto, and maybe you should let Sasuke find his own girlfriend?"

"Wow, how did you know that's what I was doing?"

"I know you Naruto, and I don't think either you should be looking so soon," he shook his head.

"No, I have to. I have to help Sasuke he needs me to help him. He asked me to help him," Naruto was starting to babble like Sasuke had it made me nervous like he could snap at the slightest thing. I didn't know what to say how to handle him Kakashi was right they weren't stable. "If I don't help Sasuke that would be selfish I could hurt Sasuke and that's bad," he continued and I did nothing, but stare I tried to think how to get away I was afraid I needed help.

"Naruto, Kakashi was worried about you maybe you should find him?" I can try to distract him to get help oh Naruto please be okay.

"I'm busy right now, but okay I guess I'll talk to him later," he winked running off I have to find help. His figure soon got smaller and smaller I stood there scrambling for any idea of what to do next. One name that came to, one that kept back all the way there, Iruka sensei.

**Iruka P.O.V**

"Sakura calm down I can't understand you," she took a breath from running up to me she had dirt on her face when tripped looking for me. Her crying made it hard to understand.

"Naruto, he's not right he's acting strange and Kakashi said something about him not being right and I don't know what to do," new big tears formed. She was talking way to fast, but Naruto always did that, so I could easily understand.

"What's going on with Naruto, what do you mean unstable?"

"Sasuke and Naruto-,"

"I'll be taken over Sakura both of you follow me," Iruka immediately recognized the anbu as the one who had hit on Sakura, when he was drunk, only a couple days after she stopped being a fan girl, but she was able to put that away for now. "Lady Tsunade wants Naruto as well have either of you seen him?"

"Yes, he was heading toward the park, but I'm not sure is there anything we can do?" he shook his head and told us to report to the hokage tower. I was still baffled I had no suggestion of what was going on, but Naruto was in trouble and I was ready to help save him.

**Narrator P.O.V**

Naruto had been wondering around the woods, he didn't remember why he had headed in this direction. He was very jumbled up right now he couldn't distinguish up from down. He tired to relax as he normally did when he felt in over his head. No one was aware of it, but Naruto wasn't unstable he was just emotional distraught. Naruto out of anyone was the one in most control of his emotions he had to be a long time ago he discovered if he held things in then his sanity was lost. To be honest right now he was mostly confused he felt not sad, but he wasn't happy. He smiled and his body acted happy, but it was hallow no happiness was in him. His body wouldn't let him dig any deeper either. Similar to how Sasuke rid himself of his emotion he would put it just below the surface and stare them observing the emotions, but never feeling them. Naruto felt like he was holding a shirt it was sad, but he wasn't putting it on just holding it in his hands, feeling the material between his fingers, just not sliding it on over his head.

Naruto had learned to fool people all his life with his emotions, just moments ago he tricked Sakura into thinking he was nuts. He didn't want her bothering him, not right now and she thought he was crazy so he acted crazy. He knew Kakashi probably thought he was going to go off the deep end, so why not let them think that. Give them what they want maybe they'll go away. Naruto wrapped his arms around his knees to bury his face. He didn't care what anyone thought, they could go fuck themselves, Naruto thought and began crying for real letting himself feel the pain it burned. Ripped, ripped in half he couldn't take it, it was all too familiar he felt with his parents, the abuse the villagers put him through, and the bitter loneliness. All the pain and heartbreak was magnified it wouldn't stop he sobbed, so loud the birds in the trees flew away except for a black raven. The raven perched in a tree across from him staring, turning its head watching Naruto. The raven reminded Naruto of a certain boy, which enraged him he got up yelling.

"Go, away you ugly stupid bird," he tried to take off his shoe to throw it at the annoying and haunting creature. "You heard me! Leave me alone, go, shoo!" tears in his eye he finally got his shoe off put fell face forward on the ground, but he didn't get up he started sobbing again curling up into a ball on his side. The raven started cawing, echoing through the forest as if it was calling for the world to know that someone was crying all alone and no one was listing. Again.

Tbc


	16. Stupid Love

Thanks a lot for the reviews I have gotten over the course of this story! Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto

**The List of Uchiha**

**Narrator P.O.V**

_Sasuke was surround by black, silence, and an eerie feel he looked all around nothing. The sound of his footsteps echoing all around him he looked back and forth as nothing came, so he kept walking looking straight ahead. Step, step, step, step… he came to halt when a tinge of red hit the horizon. At first, nothing but a dot but it started growing outward and toward him. Soon it was at his feet he jumped back, and turned to run but it was under his feet pulling him into a sea of red water. It was warm and had a horrible smell it was blood. Sasuke was drowning in the ocean of blood he couldn't breathe as he gasped trying to surface. Soon he sunk, but the nightmare continued, as he was soon able to breathe under the blood as hands, dark black hands, reaching out he fought in fear. 'Stay away who are you?' he screamed as loud as he could, his cries fell on death ears as they continued. Soon they were carrying him and he couldn't move he just remind quiet, but he then he regained his ability to move and started to fight again, only to once again to succumb to the stiffness in his limbs. Being carried off to the unknown Sasuke begged for help, but found himself inaudible mumbles even to himself. All he knew was it hurt the pain came from the silence, and then he saw the corpses of his family on the ground falling he screamed. Then to add more torture they tripped over themselves getting up. No, he had to get away somewhere safe. 'Naruto!' he called to his own amazement tears following his voice cracked he called again, 'Naruto, Naruto, please I'm sorry,' "I'm sorry!" _

He yanked up light shone in his eyes from crappy florescent lighting. He looked away to view his surroundings. The hospital, they took him to a hospital, 'great,' he rolled his eyes sarcastically. 'What happened,' he remembered going to the bridge, but that was all the rest, other then the dream, was a blank. He shivered at the thought of the dream; he hadn't had that kind in a long time that one was harsh. He got up to get out of the bed placing his white feet to the cold basic floor tile. When he put his weight on his legs, though he fell forward catching himself with his hands. He looked back at his legs to see them cut and bruised he didn't know they were self-inflicted, so he assumed he had gotten in a fight. 'Must have numbed me with anesthesia, so I couldn't feel it or something. He wiped the sweat from his brow trying to pull himself up the closes he got was on his knees. So, he sat there on the floor looking around. His legs were numb unworking weights attached to his body. He scowled at the stubborn limbs then heard someone drop something on the floor. Tsunade was in the doorway staring she had dropped her pen he watched as it rolled to foot of the bed she walked over to retrieve it.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Tsunade said edging closer cautiously.

"Hn?" Sasuke said wondering what she was so nervous for.

"Sasuke," she said bending down taking his face and checking his eyes with a small light to his annoyance.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked surprising the Hokage.

"Don't remember anything?" she asked carefully.

"I remember yesterday, but that's it," he said trying to answer in sentences short as possible.

"I see… Sasuke I want you to try to calmly think about today okay?" Sasuke sighed irritated with the lack of answers. She picked him up and placed him on the bed. "We're going to bring _Naruto_ in okay?" she said with emphases on Naruto. Confusing Sasuke even more by telling him they hadn't found Naruto yet, but she wouldn't tell him what was happening. It wasn't fair he sighed and sat up in the bed, he wanted to think but he felt himself fall back to relaxing and staring blankly at the wall.

Meanwhile anbu searched Konoha for said blond looking in every nook and cranny. Sadly, when they turned to ask villagers, they would say things like, 'good riddance,' or 'so what's wrong with that?" helping no one that had to do with the boy.

No one knew he was on the floor of the forest staring at the sky blankly as Sasuke was doing now, without his knowledge of course, searching for answers once more. To be honest Sasuke remembered the whole Naruto thing he just didn't want to tell Tsunade incase she didn't know he had a suspicion that they would butt in if they knew. Naruto remembered it just as vividly, and was making the biggest decision of his life. He got up with new determination, and started running he had something to say and he was going to be heard.

**Sasuke P.O.V**

Naruto, that look on his face I did that, I felt guilt once again rush its fingers over me giving me a jumpstart on my memories. Flashes of me screaming at Kakashi, him carrying me, Tsunade shouting orders, 'howdah the hell is,' my first reaction. I lost it I'm crazy or something. I crawled with my arms to edge of the bed pulling myself along with the sheets. I threw my arm over the end of the bed and pulled up a chart with my name. I scrolled down to **Symptoms: amnesia, loss of sight, hysteria, quaking limbs… **I stopped reading putting it back into place as best as I could. I had lost it; this was one big mess, man this sucked. I looked out the window to the blue sky that was fading to orange ever so slightly, my thoughts slowly traveling back to Naruto. Why, why did I want to see him so bad I thought I could handle this? My heart crunched my heart I didn't know I had until recently, and that was because of him too. I felt tears roll down; I clenched my teeth "stupid,"

**Naruto P.O.V**

I almost knocked that old lady over as I ran through town searching for him. I had to tell him I knew what his response was going to be and I was able to accept that, but I couldn't let it end like it had. I had to tie up loose ends I had to. I picked up my speed where was he. I saw an anbu and decided to ask him, big mistake.

"Hey, have you seen Sasuke Uchiha around, you know black hair, acts like he has a log up his ass,"

"Uzumaki, we are to return with you to hokage tower for examination," he took a stance.

"Okay I'll report to Tsunade a little later, okay I'm busy right now," I said turning to keep going but he stopped me by swiftly stepping in front of me.

"I'm to immediately report back with you if I see you,"

"Okay, and I understand that, but this is important cut me some slack buddy," I try walking around him but he again jumps in my path.

"I am to use any means necessary," he put his hand on my shoulder my eyes widen. Now if you were walking down that street that day the next thing you would have seen was as I ran down the street at full speed with an anbu black-op chasing me with his pants down, his mask on sideways, and two small lacey bras strapped on him and the other around his legs. I know it was stupid to do that it probably was one of the worst ideas I ever had. Nevertheless, it was my only idea at the time and I was desperate. "Get, back here!" I couldn't help but laugh as my old prankster side woke up I screamed laughing.

**Narrator P.O.V**

While escaping the anbu by setting up traps, which were all pranks, Naruto had done only a while ago. Naruto raced along the streets keeping an eye out for the raven. Then he saw Ino lucky for him.

"Hey, Ino have you seen Sasuke?" he panted running in place.

"Uh, sure he's at the hospital for some reason," she said confused.

"The hospital!" Naruto didn't get to ask more before the anbu started to catch up again.

"Hey stop!" the anbu covered with eggs and paint screamed, "You tricky twerp!"

"Uh, thanks bye Ino!"

"Huh? Hey Naruto, wait!" She called after him.

Naruto tore down the streets to the building that he was all too familiar with Konoha Hospital. He jumped up to the second story window peeking inside to see startled doctors looking back. He grinned, waved, and went on scaling the building hoping window to window. Finally, he spotted black.

"You, bastard!" he yelled crashing through the window. Sasuke wide-eyed and shocked at the sudden well-known shriek and blond annoyer. "I've got something to say to you!" He shouted pointing a finger, "Now, listen up I know why and I know what you're going to say…," his voice died off small as he frowned. "But, still I'm going to say what I have to say! You think you can end it all just like that with me saying almost nothing, well you got another thing coming you got it!"

"Naruto-,"

"Ahh! Shut up until I'm done! Listen, you I know you have to restore your clan in fact I want you to! You were wrong the way you ended it though, because you forgot to say one thing for at least one time! If you're not going to say I will!" Naruto walked up determination that even made Sasuke stare in admiration. He grabbed Sasuke and kissed him hard Sasuke wide-eyed, but Naruto stopped any words he was going to say next, "I love you!"


	17. Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**The List of Uchiha**

**Narrator P.O.V**

"Dah- ah uh ta," /twitch/ Sasuke flipped out this was an over load Naruto freaked as Sasuke turned red and started shaking. Had he done something bad? Oh no what do I do he screamed and looked back as he saw Sasuke cough to get his attention. "That's um surprising to hear you say," Sasuke tried to regain his Uchiha- I- know- everything- nothings- surprising- attitude. Both boys red as the robins outside the window, Naruto panicked he had forgotten Sasuke still had to respond he was well aware he'd be rejected, but he still felt nervous as to whether Sasuke would still be his friend. He stared as Sasuke tried to look cool, but even he hadn't had the slightest idea to prepare for this.

"Look I know you can't, I understand so just get it over with," Sasuke stunned mouth opened, "But, can I ask you one thing do you hate me!" Naruto cried out eyes shut ready for the worst.

"I don't hate you!" Sasuke screamed startling someone who had never seen him so flustered and panicked. "I well you know," Naruto thought he heard him mumble about not being good at this whatever this was. "I want to… I too,"

"What?" Naruto stated being completely clueless making Sasuke twitch in discomfort.

"I…y…"

"Can't hear you,"

"I- me too,"

"Too? Sasuke you know I'm not good at this stuff help me out here," Naruto pleaded nicely.

"I you know…you too,"

"Okay one more time," /sweat drop/

"Forget it." Sasuke turned away humiliated and infuriated.

"Wha- no I'm sorry come on no secrets!" Naruto begged on his knees next to Sasuke on the ground hands together in pray, "Please…" he pouted. Sasuke stared now he had to with that face he had to it be cheating to do that.

"I lo-love…too," Naruto through miracle finally understood. Naruto looked mouth agape at the raven's reply.

**Tsunade P.O.V**

"Never in all history has there been I more disgraceful incident," I felt my angry rise to its full extent I clutched my desk cracking the wood beneath my fingertips, "One chunnin, just one that's all I ask and you morons **can't handle that**!" I CHUCKED MY DESK AT THE PRANK FALLEN ANBU IN FRONT OF ME HAHAHAH!

"Now, now Hokage Tsunade aren't you being a bit rash it is Naruto after all," the toad sage appearing at the window.

"Jiraiya, if you even had the slightest idea what was going on you would be enraged and disgraced as well," I said calming down, but my throbbing headache remained to mock me. "One of you get my pills and something to drink," I sat in my chair holding my forehead.

"Well, I have news too, but why don't you go first,"

"UH, what do want to drink lady Hokage?" the ridiculous looking anbu asked popping his head back in.

"Anything is fine,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now hurry up!"

"Yes, ma'am,"

"Well, how much do you know?" I return to talk to the white haired man leaning against the wall.

"I know Naruto has been chased by anbu all over the city," he snapped his fingers, "Oh, and that Uchiha is the hospital, connected?"

"Yes, turns out both boys had some secrets they decided to share with each other,"

"What do mean?"

"The boys were in a relationship,"

"WHAT! NARUTO, HOW COULD YOU! I THOUGHT- ALL THOSE TIMES- NO!" he screamed to the sky loud and annoyingly stupid.

"When you're done," I stated as he moped around muttering back and forth. "Sasuke ended it,"

"WHAT! That little punk!" he started grumbling again/sweat drop/

"Neither were stable to begin with, so Sasuke had a breakdown and Naruto showed signs of having one,"

"Is that so well I don't think you have to worry about Naruto, that kid can handle anything,"

**Naruto P.O.V**

'I CAN'T HANDLE THIS! Okay calm down he just said hE LOVES YOU!' I don't know why, but he didn't completely reject me. Wait that's what this meant right?"

"Your not lying you're telling the truth?" I said realizing a new fear what if Sasuke just didn't want to make me feel bad.

"Just come here overly insecure idiot," I smiled and climbed into the bed with Sasuke we lay side-by-side arms entangled around us. We stare for a moment then I beam and snuggle up to him face in his chest. Then frown slightly.

"Sasuke what are we going to do?"

"I don't know Naruto," we sigh at least we're together for now.

**Temari P.O.V**

"Shikamaru, I attended the meeting, but I don't think we have much to worry," I leave out the part where they kicked me out that's not important I reported what we needed. "I'm sorry it came to late to do any good. I think they would have been in for the long haul,"

"Yeah me too, Sasuke is so stubborn, they are so troublesome,"

"I guess I came out here for nothing,"

"Well, I wouldn't say that," Shikamaru kissed me gently on my cheek I stare. He laid back on the grass staring at the sky I smile it's moments like this he shows he's got some of those gears worth turning in that lazy head of his. I lay down next to him to share are last moments before I have to leave together.

TBC

I'm sorry the chapters seem to just get smaller, but that's how the story goes. Thanks for reading!


	18. Love Test

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**The List of Uchiha**

**Narrator P.O.V**

"What in the world…" Tsunade proclaimed while she processed seeing the long sought after ninja asleep in the arms of another dark haired ninja.

"Well they sure patch things up quickly," Kakashi said following the stunned hokage.

"Yeah," she sighed, "I suppose I should have anticipated this," she said walking over to the bed with the intention of waking up the two.

"Hn," Sasuke awoke with sharingan apparently functioning properly.

"Sasuke, good to see your alert," Tsunade said smiling while the Uchiha let his eyes return to their standard dark black. Then they turned to annoying glare as they fell upon Kakashi.

"Yo," was the only reply to his pupils glower.

"What now?" Sasuke grumbled quietly.

"We came to do some tests, and we were searching for that one there,"

"What kind of test,"

"Physiological, just a few, but very long," She bent over to check Sasuke's vitals, but when she went to touch Naruto, Sasuke moved him away slightly, quickly. "Sasuke, I need to test Naruto as well," Sasuke reluctantly allowed the blond be awakened. He watched as Naruto yawned rubbing his eyes resembling a small child.

"Ah- Tsunade granny you! Oh yeah I was supposed to report to you huh?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head then looked down, as he knew he was busted.

"Yes, I believe something like that was expected. You want to let know why ten of my best anbu showed up looking like some kids ART PROJECT! YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

The ranting continued, to everyone's displeasure, for what seemed like forever, finally after some coxing from Kakashi Tsunade calmed down and Naruto escaped with only a few major injuries. The testing began with Sasuke they escorted Naruto to the hallway by bribing him with ramen to which Sasuke claimed was a 'dirty trick.'

"Okay let's start by dissecting the emotions tied to the incident," in other words they wanted to know to be noisy and butt into Sasuke's business. Nonetheless he obliged by giving a small 'Hn,' as an okay to continue. "Now, I need you to answer these yes, or no questions and that means not with another smart ass question," damn they knew him too well. "Were you in a relationship with Naruto Uzumaki," Sasuke rolled his eyes at the obvious answer this was practically a rhetorical question at this point, but he nodded. "Good, did you feel pressured to be in this relationship?" Sasuke thought about it for a small fraction of a second and shook his head no. "Did you want to be in this relationship?" Sasuke almost scoffed but refrained and nodded once more. "Were you attracted to, or view Naruto in a family way," 'I never had an interest with making out with my family, no,' Sasuke bit his tongue to keep himself from saying it out loud as he shook his head hard for her to see. "Did you ever come into contact with Naruto in an amorous way," Naruto jumped as he heard a loud thump come from the room, which was Sasuke hitting his head on the table. "I know this seems stupid and embarrassing, but its important now answer the question," Tsunade said as she grimaced when Sasuke picked up his head from the now cracked bedside table and saw blood come from his kill me now face. He nodded "Did you participate with Naruto in sexual activities?" she winced as another louder bang, followed by a no, was heard throughout the hospital. "Did you feel the urge to do-," The next few questions were followed by loud cracks and bangs until the Uchiha was finished with the first round of questioning.

Gulp "What happened in there?" Naruto asked nervously as he saw Sasuke come out with bandages and an icepack attached to his sore head. He saw Sasuke was being carried around, Kakashi said he had a temper tantrum when Naruto questioned.

"Hn," was all that was returned. Naruto trembled as he was called in he looked back to the flushed Sasuke holding his head and then to the anbu holding the door open signaling for Naruto to enter. Swallowing hard Naruto entered the room jumpy as he noticed the furniture such as the bed, table, door, and the wall behind them was smashed. Naruto sat in the small black chair that was brought in.

"I have a small list of yes and no questions hopefully you'll fair better then the Uchiha," Naruto calmed down a little when she started, "You and Sasuke were in a relationship," she said stating as a question that sounded more like a statement, "Yeah," Naruto put simply. Naruto answered the question as the Uchiha had until they got to the third question, when he asked what amorous meant then replied with a nod and blush. 'At least he's quiet when it comes to these questions no matter, how embarrassing they are they need to be answered. Some people when put in their situations were known to use people as sexual outlets since their minds are so warped and delusional, their views on life become that way as well,'

The questions on their motives, views, on their relationship and partners continued. To the second round where they were allowed to explain what happened. Which had follow-up when in the third round they had to explain every emotion from start to finish, which in Sasuke's case was easier said then done he took three times as long on that set. Next, they had to go trough questioning and some consoling on their issues on families and life style. When all testing was finished the two were worn and ready for bed as they had been testing for about six hours. They were each submitted to different rooms, which didn't sit well with them. They had just got to see each other again and wanted to sort things out, but do to the questioning procedures they weren't allowed.

**Naruto P.O.V**

Sasuke didn't hate me, he loved me I was, so happy. I hated all the testing they made me go through though. I hope I answered correctly I was never too good at tests. 'I wonder what Sasuke answered; did they give him the same questions?' I probably would have thought more if my door didn't open a crack I shot up. I saw Tsunade standing in front of the door clipboard in hand smirking.

"No more test granny I'm tired," I said while I turned over on the bed to face the wall.

"I wasn't planning to test you," I turned back over to see her sitting on the bed I'm confused.

"Then what do you want?"

"You, dobe," I gasp as a puff of smoke flies out to show Sasuke sitting next to me.

"Sasuke! We're not supposed to see each other," I say waving my arms in fear of being caught.

"That's funny I don't remember us being ones to follow orders," he scooted closer.

"Wait Sasuke what about you know?" I didn't want sasuke to hurt by regretting me anymore.

He sighed, "Look, we'll figure something out later, I can't not be with you I would literally go in insane," I nodded knowing we were stuck together whether we want it or not and did we ever want it.

"I missed you teme,"

"Likewise dobe," we started laughing until tears streamed down our faces. I noticed how much I loved his laugh and I noticed how creepy it was too but I loved it more. Then I stared in his eyes and noticed how much it hurt not being his I kissed him to let him know he was mine for good.

Tbc

Okay as you, probably noticed Sasuke is freer that's all part of his growth as a character that's the way it is. **Now, I never ask, but do you want this to be an mpreg story? I need to know soon your choice okay bye! **


	19. A Coat of Trouble

Okay, I guess I should have mentioned I meant when they were older not in this fic sorry. They aren't old enough for sex they're fourteen here sorry for the confusion!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**The List of Uchiha**

**Sasuke P.O.V**

_I was surrounding once again in the red ocean, but this time I didn't panic, in all honesty I felt calm like I was just waiting there. Assumptions came true when I heard a noise behind me I turned moving toward the voice as ground started appearing underneath my tiny steps. The black sky that once met with the red ocean floor that formed a dark horizon started to clear and the light started light up the atmosphere making blue appear gradually after the sky seemed to go through the entire color wheel before deciding on that familiar sky blue. I found my self in awe watching the sky then brought my eyes to look forward. In my view I caught more blue but not in the sky but in those iris of his. He stared at me waiting, I paused not sure to move forward or not but with acceptance he threw out his hand and smiled. No further thoughts I take his hand and move forward, but I feel the eeriness grow behind me I turn to see my family once more on the ground. I turn to help them, but look back at Naruto when I feel frown at my actions. I comprehend this is the cross roads I can't have both. I look to Naruto and back to the family, which now are happy, and alive trying to lure me back. I look back at Naruto who has no happiness or pride to give but himself. I had a duty to restore my clan, but my mother who was smiling at me now._

_"Sasuke, sweetie remember no matter how father talks to you, remember happiness is important as well in life. In fact, it's the most important thing in life. Work hard, achieve your goals, and find happiness," wait she said that a long time ago. I hang my head and shame at my lack of recollection at maybe the most important words she ever said to me. "I'm so proud of you Sasuke," okay now my mind was being an ass. _

_I look back accepting this information as my answer. I turn back to Naruto sure, of myself, he takes my hand grinning softly as we make our way along I don't gaze back as my past just fades away. I feel myself well with pride as I now have a new mission to be happy and keep Naruto happy and mine. I let my darkness leave my body taking in all the good and bad in my existence putting it all aside with an unsullied start._

**Naruto P.O.V **

I felt Sasuke shift beside me I open my eyes to see him crying. "Sasuke are you okay?" What was even weirder was that his lips were upward.

"Yes, I'm fine. Now stop being so worried," I taken aback as the Uchiha not only laughed but smiled the** biggest **smile in like ever. Not just a smile, when he normally smiled he still looked pained as if something was trying hide the laughs. He looked so free like he let go of everything. "Hey, Naruto about everything…I'm sorry I should have known better,"

"It's okay; I wouldn't be surprised if you did it aga-,"

"Don't Even Play Like That! That's not funny Naruto don't joke about any pain that happens to you,"

"Oh, sorry," Damn since when did he become the controlling mother. "Crap you need to get back to your room and quick. Tsunade catches you in here and we're both toast,"

**Narrator P.O.V**

For a couple of weeks the boys endured testing, while every night they'd sneak into the other's room and every morning they'd sneak back into their own. Needless to say, they didn't just use their mouths for yapping. After awhile both weren't bothered by the testing, because it made their love life more exciting. Flowers from friends and concerned figures were brought in daily. One night though, while Naruto was sleeping Sasuke was just casually glancing at the gifts the nurses brought in the mourning he had to destroy a card on a box of chocolate that said 'to demon boy, I hope you choke.' Sasuke threw it away not only suspecting poison, but also enraged. He looked back at Naruto on the bed sleeping, grinning peacefully, he questioned if had seen it and hid it from Sasuke, trying not to worry him. He wondered how was he supposed to protect him if everyone was out to get him, and also why fate had made him pick the hardest person to protect, 'What luck' he thought rolling his eyes.

Before long, they were allowed to leave pronounced stable they left for their homes. Tsunade commented on how she was surprised that they didn't talk since they hadn't seen each other in awhile. They just smiled nervously with a slight twitch. Sasuke was glad to be home and take a shower to ditch the horrid smell of old and diseased ridden people. For Naruto however it wasn't exactly home sweet home.

**Naruto P.O.V **

'Oh man not again,' I thought looking around at what used to be my apartment the door was knocked down with demon go away and other vulgar things written on it. My couch oh wait they took the couch and my futon's shredded spray paint on the walls with insults and some not drawn well pictures of me dying. Most of my stuff is broken nothing really to steal. I just sigh I grew up with this so it's more of an annoyance than a tragedy. Still it's hurtful, but it's not just me there angry at most of them are just venting from the fox inside me. However, when you think about it Iruka had the same issues but he didn't blame or take it out on me.

'I'll clean it later I just want a shower,' thinking as I leave the wreckage be for now. In the shower, I realized I usually would have been little depressed, but for some reason I couldn't I just couldn't be too worked up about it. I guessed it had to have something to do with stick in the mud teme, knowing he was around to tease me just made the bad things that happen to me seem worthless to worry about. Not that I wanted to be sad, just surprised is all, so don't get confused I'm not pessimistic or whatever. I felt so good and passim now wait pastive pastern pass- oh that's it passive I feel passive. "Oh that's cold!" heh, heh I forgot to turn on the hot heh/sweat drop/

**Sasuke P.O.V**

I found one of Naruto's shirts in my room so I went to return the smelly thing. Unfortunately, I ran into people.

"Hey Sasuke, how are you feeling you, you just got out of the hospital right?" oh crap what her name um stupid annoying buns I was never fond her since she made fun of Naruto.

"Hn,"

"Same as ever I see, so are you doing anything tonight?"

"Yes," see this is the part were the girls and I lose something in translation. See I said yes as in yes now go away and never bother me again, but for the love they think that means.

"I see how about tomorrow,"

"No," As in no stop making words blaze my ears or I'll hurt you.

"Oh, so are you busy this whole week,"

"Yes now if you'll excuse me," which she somehow mistook as keep trying you've almost convinced me to throw myself at you.

"Hey can I walk with you," oh my- what the hell is wrong with their ears?

"Look I'm not interested in going out with you okay. I'm going to walk around you and keep going and from then on any words that come out of your mouth will float right past me got it?" And I was a man of my word, as her deafening voice was no longer heard.

I continued my walk in peace with people just waving and wishing me well just worshiping from afar aka people I can get along with. It's getting cold so I sped up then stop if it gets colder people will have to wear jackets and Naruto… I remember when he was sneezing from colds and trying to hide his shivers. He pretended he was laughing when people asked him about it. I need to make a quick pit stop. That stupid dobe always putting others before himself I'll just let him know it's okay to trust other with his problems I smirk not knowing how late I was.

**Shikamaru P.O.V**

"Hey Naruto, whoa what happened here?"

"Hey Shika, what's up. I'd say, but you can probably guess by looking around," and I could the scrawling on the walls said more then enough. "So, um hey how are you and Uchiha doing?" I change the subject to avoid making Naruto uncomfortable.

"Good hehe bastard he's acting all weird and protective lately it's really funny,"

"I see, so you two are back together,"

"Yeah I guess you could say that,"

"You two are so troublesome all that worrying and such for nothing how wasteful. Hm only you could achieve such a unique boyfriend," he dropped the trash he was picking up. "Something wrong?"

"I guess I never realized that's what he was," he blinked a clear blush across his nose. Only Naruto, only Naruto.

"Did you and Sasuke get your test results?"

"Hm, yeah look I'm sane see I even got a piece of paper that says so it's laminated!" He flashed a document in my face in grinning then went blank, and questioning look came across. "How did you know we were being tested?!"

"Well, Tsunade said you and Sasuke would be at the hospital for a while and when I was in her office she had some files in psychological format with your name on it so I put two and two together. Besides that proves nothing I still think you're completely insane," he sticks his tongue out in a childish and predictable. I still can't understand how Sasuke and him are attracted to each other. "I guess I'll be going now I was just in the neighborhood, in other words Temari made me come,"

"Thanks for your support," he rolled his eyes not surprised he had grown used to my lazy reasoning. "Hey, um could you not tell Sasuke this happened he would be upset," he blushed as water fell around his face from his hair dripping on the ground the reason I noticed this was because at that moment a rock flew through the window and everything seem to slow down slightly. We both ducked as the rock hit the wall with the fake blood painted on it. "What the hell!"

"Hey! Screw you buddy!" Naruto shouted out the window walking toward the rock. He bent down and picked it up his shoulders dropped slightly. I watched him pale his back to me as I heard him crumple paper and put it in his pocket. "Listen I got to go for a couple days,"

"What Naruto where in the world are you going?" I'm stunned what was on that paper.

"Doesn't matter okay? I'll… Just tell Sasuke bye for me," I call for him to stop as he packs ramen and clothes. "Tell him I love him, but wait a couple days three in fact not a day sooner understand?" he shakes his finger at me.

"Naruto are you in trouble?"

"Shikamaru promise me you won't tell him for three days promise me!" he shakes me begging me to promise.

"Naruto I can't do that what's gotten into you what's wrong!"

"Shikamaru! Listen stop I have to go now wait three days that's it promise me!"

"You're going to do something stupid aren't you? I'm not going to let you Naruto I will stop you!" He looks unfazed at first, but he closes his eyes. Then I freeze when he opens them they are red…the fox.

"If you don't I'll hurt you," His frown deepens as he cracks his neck I feel the fear in my face, "Now do you promise?" I'm too scared to move I just nod.

"Good three days no sooner and I'll know," He turns back to packing.

"Wait can you tell me where you're going?" I call he turns his eyes are normal but I'm still shaking he grins that stupid grin.

"Somewhere far away now I bid you adin," I don't even get to tell him it's ado before his gone.

Tbc


	20. Not Cool!

Oh, my thanks for all your reviews and compliments I'm grateful! So let's see Naruto ran away for why well keep reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Warning:** naughty language

**The List of Uchiha**

**Narrator P.O.V**

Shikamaru wanted to hurry home and be scolded by his mother yes that's right he was so freaked he actually wanted to be told what to do and nagged into the ground. 'I'll just hide out for a couple of days I'll avoid everyone completely especially Uchiha, no wait. They'll search for him I have to cover for him, but how?' the running ninja shook his head contemplating not exactly paying attention and running into a person that reminded him fate's a bitch. He looked up at the slightly twinge looking Sasuke he looked him up and down in disbelief at his luck he noticed that even worse that he was carrying one of Naruto's shirt in one hand and a shopping bag in the other arm. He realized where he was going immediately; he racked his brain for a reasonable course of action. 'What a flippen drag!' he thought. 'Okay think this out carefully Sasuke is an overprotective, antisocial, freak of nature teenage boy how can I distract him?' Then an idea hit Shikamaru so hard he sneezed.

"Sorry, about that," Shikamaru said with an unbelievable energetic tone in his voice that Sasuke blinked confusedly "I see you are heading to Naruto's good for you, but I have to say that Naruto isn't home," Shikamaru felt slight guilt at the back of his head, but this was his only means of escape for now. Sasuke had a renewed interest at the mention of his beau. Sasuke moved his eyebrows to hint to continue. "I met him earlier today and said that some perverted sage was rescuing him from some guy who was hitting on him," before poor Shikamaru could continue with his ploy Sasuke was upon him like a hawk holding the front of his shirt red glare piercing ever nerve in his body. "He said that he was leaving and he wouldn't tell me where and to tell you goodbye and if you want to know where he went to ask his stalker or something like that," Shikamaru quickly spat out silently praying as Uchiha loosened his grip processing the lie. Sasuke was gone before Shikamaru's bottom hit pavement. Shikamaru had lied to draw attention off him and Naruto by using a fake stalker as an excuse for his absence and since Jiraiya had just left Konoha recently he could say Naruto left with him to lose the 'shadow'. Meanwhile Sasuke would be on a wild goose chase and being the jealousy boy, he would check any source of affection of Naruto that was suspicious. Though Shikamaru knew, he would find nothing or something and would return to question him once more during the time before hand he must keep everyone away from Naruto's apartment and the knowledge that he left under mysterious circumstances.

Sasuke knew just who to check first he hadn't observed any strange behavior from the man to Naruto when he was with him last but he had to be sure i.e. he was going to use this as a way to be able to pulverize him. 'Bastard will have no mercy!' Sasuke thought menacingly smirking. Sasuke never tried to see any thing good about Hideyoshi because he was always blinded by envy and insecurities at his closeness to Naruto naturally he saw him as a rival. And anyone who knew anything about Sasuke knew how serious he took rivalry. He spotted Hideyoshi under a tree in his stupid coat that Naruto had found fascinating he'd show that coat his place on day he thought as he pretended to walk over casually. From his pervious observations Sasuke knew that as a 'jolly,' person Hideyoshi would recognize him and call him over happily 'what an asshole,'. Sasuke proceeded with absolute emotionless written on his face passing the man waiting for the greeting he knew all to well was coming and turned his head in archeologist's direction as his name was shouted or close enough. "Hey Suzuki! Hey come over here you little weirdo!" Sasuke twitched insulted at the man's memory and term of affection, 'die, die, die!' Sasuke chanted in his head with each step he took closer.

"My name is _Sasuke_ and **you** may call me Uchiha," Sasuke replied coldly as he stood in front of the man glaring with all his might adding emphases on some words to try to give an air of superiority. At first, he thought he had succeeded as Hideyoshi frowned, but then chuckled and slapped Sasuke on the back knocking the wind out of him with surprising force.

"You little kidder you, you sure are a sly one!" Sasuke gasped trying to regain himself and if he weren't out of breath, he would have killed the man right then and there. "Hey, have you seen my little blond-wonder I was looking for him!" Sasuke immediately stood up right with dark narrowed eyes.

"Naruto, is out of town, because **_someone_** was bothering him any idea who?" Sasuke hinted toward the man.

"Nope can't say I do, but I can see why he's such little cutie!" At this moment, you could probably guess what sasuke intended to do with Hideyoshi's neck. Sadly, Sasuke missed as Hideyoshi strolled away unexpectedly causing Sasuke fell in an undignified manner to the ground. "Hey, spend the day with me c'mon," oh yes Sasuke would defiantly spend the days with him until the found a nice private area with no witness oh I mean interruptions. Sasuke followed obediently with killer intent.

**Naruto P.O.V**

**'**The bastard I'll give them a piece of my mind,' I keep repeating thoughts of killing the one who contacting me now of all times. I had the suspicion I had stood no chance against them, but I had to go not only out of angry, but also of curiosity. I kept running as hard as I could only taking a break when I was sure more than an hour had passed if I kept at this pace I'd have plenty of energy for anything and I would arrive in a day. Each break I went over the stupid note feeling hatred to the writer the more I thought about it. The note was this.

Dear Naruto,

I'm sorry I haven't contacted you all this time, as I should have I know you must have many questions, so here is your chance to have them answered.

Meet me were of the forest meets the desert in front the old rundown temple. I'll give you a week no rush.

Sincerely,

Uzumaki

Okay that was the most discreet and keeps in the dark letter I have read. I knew this was dangerous and if anyone knew what I was doing, I wouldn't be able to go for days and if no one noticed, I'm not patient. I dare not wonder who possibly has the name Uzumaki getting my hopes up that I might have a caring family would be stupid. Since I'll most likely be let down this is probably a trap I don't know whom though cares anymore since Itachi and most of the Akatsuki members are dead. I knew to bring back up, but this time I don't think that was the best idea. What gets me the most though is Sasuke I hope scaring Shikamaru did the trick I don't want him to stop or worry about me.

**Sasuke P.O.V**

I'll kill him I swear I've been around him for three minutes and I already want to break him in half. He keeps talking about nothing I detest him to a new level of hatred. He's so annoying he acts so hyperactive and happy it makes me sick. He also might, no is Naruto's stalker I'm 80 sure he is and I have justification to kill him right. "Hey night-marvel are you listing to me?"

"For the second time my name is Sasuke and no I'm not listing to you,"

"Well, as I was saying-,"

"I Don't Care,"

"Hey, you remind me of my friend in- well anyways he was a lot like you, but he warmed up to me after while ever one does," he winked idiot.

"I highly doubt I will. I'm not pleased with you in the least,"

"Aw, come now I know you'll like me in no time. Besides Naruto wants me to be friends with you and I have to leave soon so we better get to it," he laughed that annoying hyena laugh.

"I don't think so,"

"Yeah, yeah whatever anyways before you said someone was bothering Naruto who?"

"I don't know why don't you tell me?" I'm taken aback when he moves behind me.

"Listen, I understand you're worrying about Naruto, but I would do anything to harm him in anyway. I don't care how you treat me but never and I mean **never **imply, say, or even think that I would do anything to hurt him," I'm shocked. "Now, move your ass buddy I'm hungry and Naruto said you're rich!"

He pulls my arm along like nothing happened I narrow my eyes who is this guy. Now after all that you probably expect my to give up on killing him just because he said he was loyal to Naruto. No, he is still the most aggravating, insulting, and loudest person I've ever met… and that's why I'm not going to kill him, unless he somehow manages to push me off the edge which I don't think he can since he already knocked me off the cliff. I'm a little upset, because I wonder is he just like Naruto he acts similar to him but that can't be Naruto is Naruto isn't he.

"Look there it is Sashu's Sushi Shack! I love sushi my favorite, but I like a lot of other things unlike Naruto who apparently as an obsession for ramen," I caught that he said that on purpose it's like his reading my mind is it some kind of jutsu? "Over the years I've met all sorts of people so I've met all sorts of facial expressions too!" Is that possible have I been showing expressions all this time no I'm positive I've been apathetic this whole time. "Feelings show through in more then one way sometimes the way you carry yourself or how you talk to people," Stop reading my mind go away I hate you. "Okay now I'm clueless. So let's go inside," He's not clueless at all he's lying! Naruto is nothing like him I can't believe I even doubted that for an instance this person is smart in very different way. I'm sad to say that Naruto can be little oblivious at times, but for some reason that adds to the attraction. Stupid dobe, he brags, acts like a complete moron, and yet everyone admires him. Except for the worthless villagers, but Naruto will prove them wrong by working hard to achieve his goal or I'll kill them all either one is good. I nod in approval of my plan when I feel the worm looking at me I turn my head in attention. "It's going to be awhile before we get along huh?" I nod slowly to make sure he sees my reply more then enough in fact, I hope it burns into his skull.

"I don't like you at all we have a very long way to go,"

"Well, that's a great start you know what they say admitting you have you have issues is the first step to recovery!" /sweat drop.

Tbc


	21. Lies come Back Around

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**The List of Uchiha**

**Naruto P.O.V**

I arrive at the temple panting I can see my breath I hug my bare shoulders. This temple once was working long ago then around the time I was born, it was smashed guess by who. After the nine-tailed incident, it was rebuilt as a hotel for travelers and resting Ninjas returning from the desert villages. It still didn't get enough business and closed down I guess they gave up on keeping it clean because the red paint was peeling and patches had been torn down. Iruka said this was around where he had his first mission. I picture Iruka small standing in front this place excited for his first mission as a genin then only to have it serve as a reminder that he lost his parents the night it was smashed ripping away the sweetness of the place. I sigh wondering if they should tear this place down or not.

"Well, no time to waste let's get moving legs!" I shout happily trying to brighten my gloomy mood I have things to do and I don't want to be depressed for who ever it is unless they're mean then its okay. Either way I need to move I laugh I'm not nervous I'm just cold yeah and tired I'm exhausted not scared. I open the doors and swallow as they make a loud echoing creak through out the temple. I hear something drop on the wood floor I jump then scold myself when I see I just bumped a vase.

"Umm, Hello anyone here?" I call wishing the lights were on. Then as if by magic the light switch on, I follow the click noise back to a person in a hooded cloak sitting next to a light switch. "So, um you sent the letter?" they raise their head I'm met by blue eyes.

**Narrator P.O.V**

Sasuke tried his best to find good things about not killing Hideyoshi he really did. It was the longest two minutes of his life! He was just babbling about how they would become friends soon and do 'all sorts of fun activities and share cherished moments,' 'What joy!' Sasuke wondered if this was going to be like with his fan girls of course every few minutes he'd blow his hair out of his face and remind Sasuke that he was leaving soon as if Sasuke was the one suggesting they should spend every waking moment together. Every new activity that came out of his mouth was replied in Sasuke's mind with a die!

"So, what kind of person are you?"

'The kind that is losing brain cells just by being around you!' Sasuke thought, but reluctantly answered as "I don't know avenger I guess," thinking more about killing anyone who was mean to Naruto, rather then his brother now. He noticed the change and decided he felt more important now.

"An avenger like a super hero that's awesome! The Night Justice I can see it you fight crimes and right wrongs that's why you're a ninja right!" he exclaimed making whooshing noises and flying motions. Sasuke twitched more freaked out now then annoyed 'this guy is crazier then me he's the one who needs pills!' That was true partly anyway Tsunade had prescribed weekly check ups for Sasuke and some pills in the mean time. He hadn't told Naruto or anyone really did he need to bother anyone with it. Sasuke was thinking about not taking them, but thought better of since he had broken down before he wonder if he would again, so just to be safe he would obey. Now back to this moron Sasuke turned back to set him straight as best as he could by simply stating.

"You couldn't be more wrong,"

"You're not a villain then are you?" Hideyoshi narrowed his eyes Sasuke wondered if he should let this person walk around if he should even be having this conversation.

"You're on something aren't you," Sasuke stated flatly making Hideyoshi fall to the ground and then quickly resume his seat long enough to defend his self.

"Hey, that's mean to say I'm just a little spacey,"

"A little," Sasuke stared at the man in disbelief.

"Okay, see if I ever take you to sushi again." He said folding his arms and blowing his hair out of his eyes again.

"I paid remember, and I don't care if I ever see you again,"

"Yeah but I brought you here," He said as if that was a good argument before adding, "Besides you like hanging out with me,"

"What the hell is wrong with you that you would say that," Sasuke said with disinterested, half-lidded eyelids wondering how this conversation was still going.

"I know it's true because you would have left if you didn't" Oh yeah that's how he's insane and his logic is scattered like marbles on the floor.

"…" Still he had a point Sasuke didn't want to stay but he had. Hideyoshi watched, as Sasuke didn't reply and grinned triumphantly.

"Now then, since you are not a super hero who do you avenge?" Sasuke didn't have to think long he was still the confident Uchiha with everything he wasn't shy to admit Naruto was his.

"I avenge Naruto," Sasuke turned to face forward putting his elbows on the sushi bar resting his feet coolly on the bar stool. He relaxed starting to feel like his old calm collected self.

"Oh, I see," Hideyoshi smiled and giggled.

"Something funny," Sasuke asked not caring what anyone thought he knew he was right in this area.

"Nothing it's sweet to see Naruto found someone to protect him while I was gone,"

"He's strong on his own, but I won't let anyone wrong him," Sasuke said guilty he was so late in Naruto's life and proud he was there now. He tried to remind himself he should watch his pride since it could get him into trouble again but when it came to Naruto he smirked with ever proud and arrogant fiber in his body.

"Glad to hear," Hideyoshi, said he had to go see the Hokage and left shortly. Leaving Sasuke to himself, he felt exhausted after having to deal with Hideyoshi. Then he kept in mind he still had to find Naruto's follower, but had no idea where to start.

**Shikamaru P.O.V**

I decided it's wise after this, to never set off the white-hot tempers of either Naruto or Sasuke. I'm not sure which is scarier I don't want think about since I'm going to die either way. How troublesome I'm seriously going to die by loud mouth, blond, idiot and/or cold, arrogant, Uchiha great options that are both equally painful. Oh, man I HATE my life. I could beg Tsunade for a long and far away mission, yes it's not my business to be involved in their problems or in the way of their anger. All right, off I go then I have to pack and beg her until I can't see straight.

"Shikamaru," I hear a tiny voice behind me as I walk down the dark, poor excuses for streetlights lined street.

"Ino, what's up?"

"I want to say sorry very acting that way, but I just can't stand it anymore,"

"What are you talking about?" I know she's apologizing for the fight with Temari, but after that, it's too vague.

"I guess I finally realized who I like as more then childhoods crush. I like you a lot Shikamaru honest," I sigh.

"I understand and accept your feelings, but I'm in a relationship with Temari and I like her. I'm sorry," Man what a drag she's crying I hate when girls cry.

"Thank you, I'm sorry I knew better," She's trying to act professionally about this, "I'll see you around okay Shikamaru and if things don't work out…"

"I'll think about it," She nods and walks away making me feel like a jerk. Why does always happen? Am I such a loser?

The next morning:

**Sasuke P.O.V**

"**What the hell!" **Naruto walks down the street looking like a hurricane hit him.

"It's okay Sasuke I'm fine,"

"That's what you call fine did someone do this to you," I say trying to calm down to no avail. "Was it that stalker?!"

"Shh, no it's fine I went…stalker?"

"Yeah, Shikamaru said that you had one bothering that's why you left isn't it?"

"No, gee for a genius you think he'd come up with better huh?" I begin to walk away. "Hey, Sasuke where are you going?"

"To kill Nara,"

"Oh, Sasuke stop it get back here," he grabs my shoulder and pouts I decide to kill him later.

"Where did you go then Naruto I want answers now no more lies tell me," Which I guess he caught at the end when I whispered 'who to kill,' since he glared at me.

"I'll tell you everything okay now stop looking like you'll jump anyone who walks by," I wanted to say I'll do more then look the part, but I let it go as we still stand in his apartment hallway that reminds me that when I tried to go in Naruto wouldn't let me. I look past Naruto, that his door is open that's when I see there is no door.

"Wait a minute," I push past Naruto, but he grabs my arm. "Naruto let go,"

"No, come on well go to your place," he says tugging on me softly looking down at the ground not meeting my gaze.

"What's in there that you don't want me to see?"

"Nothing please Sasuke let's leave," He looks like he's about to cry.

"No more," I look him in the eyes and repeat myself he was surprised and loosened his grip I took advantage of it and slipped out. What I see stops my breathing I failed look what happened the room, I couldn't protect him at all.

"It happens all the time nothing to worry about it," I look at him he's smiling after everything he just smiles. I walk in and start knocking things over looking for his stuff. "Sasuke what are you doing!" Naruto must have thought I was breaking things, but I just take his stuff in my arms. I look up at him after I have an armload of his crap. He must have thought I was going to say something, but I threw his stuff in his arms as he stumbled backwards I went back to work. "What are you doing?" he asked again I stopped he was right.

"Good point leave it we'll get new stuff,"

"What?!"

"You're moving in with me," He's speechless mouth agape I smirk.

Tbc


	22. Life's 180

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**The List of Uchiha**

**Naruto P.O.V**

Okay, wait slow down all this happening to fast. "Sasuke what it's nice of you to ask, but-,"

"Oh, I'm not asking," He started pushing me out the door. I can't do this stop pushing me.

"Sasuke stop pushing, look I'm just concerned-,"

"I'm concerned to that's why your going to live with me," before I could talk again he puts a free hand in my face still pushing with the other hand. "If your worried about money I have plenty of that, so don't worry about it your not a problem. No move Naruto,"

"That's not the only thing stop pushing me," He elbows me in the back I yelp, but keep holding on to the door frame using my legs to push back against him. "What about Tsunade we can't just move in like that without permission or something right?"

"I'll sort that out later myself, there's nothing stopping you is there?" I stopped moving and stopped pushing.

"No,"

"Good, now let's go pick out your room and then later we'll go shopping for your clothes,"

"Clothes, no Sasuke I can save of up money for it myself its okay I'll just wear my own clothes,"

"No, their ugly and you deserve better stuff just consider it our money okay. You can spend it on anything you want and more I have money out the ears. So, stop complaining or I'll shut you up-,"

"How you go-," Oh yeah that, "You know you can't always win by kissing me,"

"It's worked, so far besides who says I'm going to just kiss you every time now move," Before further protest he threw me out the door into a man who was complaining about all the noise we're making. Guess who got the all the blame.

**Narrator P.O.V**

Sasuke went to settle things with Tsunade and sent Naruto with a wallet full of cash to buy clothes and what ever else he wanted. Naruto stood at the corner of a stand in the market place watching Sasuke leave and then swung his arms when something blinded his vision. He soon got the cloth off his head (but sadly ended up on his butt) long enough to see Sasuke smirk at him and turn back away. Naruto pushed himself up on his elbows, looked into his lap, and saw a blue jacket, lined in red with Naruto's trademark swirl. Naruto looked closer to see that his name was sewn into the back and something was stitched on the inside. He stood up and turned it around to see Sasuke's name. He blushed embarrassed he had gotten such an expensive looking gift he smiled putting it on he snuggled into warmth. He suddenly didn't feel so nervous he felt like Sasuke was with him. He wandered into a near by shop with a new attitude.

Meanwhile the beloved ninja adventured down the road to the Hokage tower. Feeling the most Uchiha he had in so long, he gave the guards a simple glance and they practically jumped to serve him all the way to the Hokage's office. Talking her into it didn't take long when he told her of Naruto's apartment and he even persuaded her to get some of the more aggressive villagers to clean it up for them. On the way out Tsunade called Sasuke, back in out of unease with some things.

"Sasuke, are going to take your medication and come to your sessions?" he stopped at the doorframe looking at the ground.

"I don't really have a choice,"

"You always have a choice it all depends if you make the right one,"

"Again I don't have a choice,"

"Don't be fresh Sasuke,"

"I'll come, but I might not tell Naruto for a while, so don't say anything please," Tsunade laughed.

"Alright understandable. Oh wait Sasuke wait I'd like to show you something a jutsu,"

"A jutsu?" Her smile made him uneasy sort of, like when Naruto was going to do something tricky.

"Yes, yes I'll show look here," Tsunade pulled him over and shut the door so no one would overhear.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Love seemed to be everywhere as things retuned to normal…or as normal as it was going to get. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sasuke returned to training and soon to fulfill duties as chunnins they had to teach academy kids. Things became routine friends would get together after missions, couples would write to each other or if they lived nearby like Sasuke and Naruto they'd jump each other ever chance they got, and all seemed right in the world. Then there was only one matter to settle.

"Naruto, I'll be back," Sasuke said jumping from the couch he was sitting on sensing something of his utmost importance.

"Where are you going?" a little worried about his raven's alertness.

"I have to finish something I'll be back wait for me okay,"

Down the street Sasuke hid his chakra waiting to strike, he made clones to surround his enemy. "Nara," Shikamaru swore his heart stop beating as the first Sasuke stepped out from his hiding spot behind the pole leaning against glaring. SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, OH SHIT!

**Naruto P.O.V**

"Hey, Sasuke where did you go?" I asked when he came through the door brushing dirt off his jacket arm. He looked up and smiled happily, oh crap. "Who'd you hit?"

"Not important, anyways turns out I have more business to do," I looked at him narrowing my eyes what's he up to. "With you that is so drop the look I don't plan to hit anyone as long as you cooperate," I gulp this isn't good what did I do. I sink down beneath the couch back, "What to tell me who throw the rock?"

"No, but thanks for asking I'll be going," I try to run to my room but he puts a hole in the wall in front of me with his foot. His glare has tell me or else written in it. "Okay, sit down it's a long story,"

**FLASH BACK**

"_Umm, Hello anyone here?" I call wishing the lights were on. Then as if by magic the light switch on, I follow the click noise back to a person in a hooded cloak sitting next to a light switch. "So, um you sent the letter?" they raise their head I'm met by blue eyes._

_"Close the damn doors its cold!" the man shouted making me jump irritating me. _

_"Okay, you old geezer calm down," I shut the door and he hits me in face with a stripped cane I grab my face in pain, what the hell "What why did you that!" I see his face better and I see his hair is long but the top of it is similar to my own even though it's gray going white he has a large scar across his face and one at the bottom of his face making a small x. _

_"Learn to respect your elder's boy! I swear you're as bad as your mother she had a mouth as well,"_

_"YOU KNEW MY MOTHER!" I was smacked in the face again, 'damn old people are always so grumpy and hitting me,'_

_ "Yes no stop shouting, let me explain and no talking till I'm done ya hear me," I noticed his slurring a bit, but I nod eager to hear anything I can about my parents, "Good now I don't have much time so listen up. I'm your grandpapa your mother is my daughter she left to marry your father and that was the last time… I saw… her," he looked down sad and regretting look on his face, "She never told me where she was going, so I looked for her and I found her too late-," The whole ground started shaking the building started falling I dodged a scarp of wood going for my head soon it stopped._

_"He old man are you okay!" I scream as he stands up using his cane._

_"Shh, they are looking for me-," he stops me with his hand, "Now listen hear there is no time for me to explain. Long story short I'm going to end all the shit you've had to go through," He stepped forward hand glowing blue then red and green mix. I try to scream as he grabs my neck and stomach I feel immense pain shoot through my body I can feel it in sections first my spine, then my head, finally my whole body. I suffer a ripping sensation I can't breathe they only thing I can feel is the pain and the thought of dying finally everything goes black._

"When I woke up he was gone and the whole building was blown away,"

"Are you okay do you need Tsunade to check you out?" I don't say anything I get up and draw up my shirt and watch as Sasuke gasped. "The seal it's gone what about…" "Is it gone?" I nod I've tested it out I have my own body, but I feel more powerful.

"The old man I think he somehow took kyubbi away and replaced it with some new chakra," I feel my face crunch in confusion, "I feel stronger like my chakra doubled,"

"I think you should go to Tsunade still and tell her about this she'll want to check this out,"

"Yeah, but she'll hurt me…I waited to long to tell her you have to do it she'll kill me if I do it!" I grab on to his arm holding tight I don't want die that old hag is crazy!

"Okay, okay get off," He shakes me up and down until I let go I grin relieved. He sighs and looks at me, "Naruto tomorrow I have to go to Tsunade anyways. I didn't tell you I have sessions to go to on Fridays,"

"Why?" I look at him scared is he sick.

"She just wants to check I'm sane is all and she gave me pills,"

"Are you taking them," he looks away nervously "Sasuke you always tell me to do what every one says and you don't even do one thing! You hippo!"

"I don't need them I'm fine besides you can't take care of yourself that's why people tell you what to do. And what the hell a hippo?"

"Teme! I can so take care of myself and you're going to take them and take care of yourself!"

"No,"

**Narrator P.O.V**

Naruto was starting to regret giving Sasuke those pills all four of them. Sasuke was currently acting like a shy, possessive, bi-polar, schoolgirl. Who wanted to get help, but Sasuke in a small frail voice had something to say.

"You're leaving me," Sasuke said latched on to Naruto's arm big eyes scaring Naruto.

"I'm, you know going to get Tsunade," Naruto stuttered out which Sasuke replied by throwing himself arms first into the couch making loud groans.

"OHHHH! You are leaving me! I knew it oh I didn't mean it why, why, why!" Sasuke started rolling on the couch crying and moaning creepily.

"No, no I'm just going out for awhile I swear! Don't cry oh jeez!"

"You hate me don't you? I don't mean to be mean I'm sorry!" Naruto tried to say he wasn't again but Sasuke would have none of it, "Naru-chan is it you don't think I'm good enough?"

"No your wonderful I just need to run an errand,"

"Oh do you because I think you're wonderful as well," Sasuke said seductively rolling onto Naruto's chest making him panic and blush, "I think you also look good without all this fabric on you," Sasuke said trying to lift Naruto's shirt.

"Whoa! Hold it cowboy!" Sasuke started licking at Naruto's neck, but Naruto held him down as he noticed Sasuke looked up at him. This made Naruto suspect he was about to change again.

"You want to go or what you are the most annoying person ever come on I'll rip you a new one!" Naruto tried to hold Sasuke down and was kicked in the face and socked in the stomach. Sadly, Naruto lost his temper and gave in immaturely.

"That's it let's go!"

**Tsunade P.O.V**

"Oh my, what now," Naruto and Sasuke stood in front of me bloody up again. They had come to see me so much the guards are betting when they'll show up next. "What happened now?"

"Sasuke is never taking those pills again!" When Naruto explain what happens I find I can't breathe from laughing! Earning me dirty looks from both mangled boys, who apparently aren't to happy anymore with the pills.

"Well, anyways is that the only reason you're hear the correct prescription, because it's one,"

"We were getting to that, and it wouldn't have happened if dobe hadn't forced them on me!" Sasuke declared blushing from apparently not hearing the whole story before, while engaged in a starring contest with Naruto.

"Get on with it boys," I say trying to distract them from fighting in my office. Naruto lifted his shirt grinning.

"The fox is gone!"

Tbc

The chapter after the next is last.


	23. Mission TIME!

Okay anything you want to tell me how to improve on before the last chapter. I know the last chapter wasn't all that great, but I needed it for the end of the story. So, sorry if you were disappointed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**The List of Uchiha**

**Tsunade P.O.V**

"Well, the CAT scan makes it official there is no sign of kyuubi; I guess your story of the old man checks out," Naruto looks done smile quickly fading I had an idea why, but Uchiha was oblivious.

"What's wrong Naruto I thought you'd be happy,"

"I- I am it's just all of this is happening so fast I mean all my life…I just don't know where to go from here," I saw a glint in Sasuke's eye.

"How about where it's been going," Sasuke puts his arms around a blushing Naruto who clearly wasn't used to public affection. I clear my throat reminding Uchiha to remain professional.

"Well, Naruto I'll have to make an announcement. During that time it'd probably be in best interest that you aren't here while the villagers get used to the idea," I smile, "After you return people will be able to meet the Naruto that we've known all long," he smiles unsure. "Naruto none of your friends will think different of you I know that for sure. The villagers are about to realize they have no reason to hate you and never did. In other words, they're going to feel like a bunch of asses. I let you pack for your D-rank mission and I'll inform Kakashi and Sakura. You may leave boys,"

**Naruto P.O.V**

I felt a little better now that everything was out in the open and silly since my friends knew I was kyuubi before why would they hate me now that I wasn't I guess I was just being weird. Still I couldn't get rid of the empty feeling like I was naked.

**The Next Day**

I was, so pumped up our mission was to escort Hideyoshi out of Konoha! For some weird reason Sasuke hit his head on Tsunade's desk. He said he would prefer a different mission I thought it was because it was a D-rank, so I told him that Hideyoshi would keep him plenty of company and he engaged in battle with the desk again and losing. I dragged him away long enough to ask him if he was ok which I learned interestingly enough he had a history of doing such. Whatever I get to protect my hero, yes this was going to be awesome!

**Sasuke P.O.V**

I hate life and if I ever, EVER meet who is responsible for all this I'll show them the meaning of 'that's not where that goes,' ten times over! There he is smiling and becoming friends with Sakura and Kakashi. The mission hasn't even started it and I already wanted to…look here comes the bastard now.

"Susumu, hellos how are you,"

"For the last time my name is Sasuke, it was only few days since you last saw me and you can't remember it?" I don't know how many times I have to look at him before I snap. It's edging on one.

"Right, right I knew that! I just…wasn't sure…you…knew it," I'm actually speechless at his stupidity. I just stare as he grins embarrassed. I'm going to kill him. I can't move I'm so mad. I'm paralyzed. I'm about to explode sensing this he moves back laughing nervously. Suddenly I'm clunked on the head.

"Sasuke be nice!" Naruto yells obviously fooled by the devil in the trench coat over there.

"Just keep him away from me," I tried to ignore the glare that Naruto was giving me trying to get me to obey. I couldn't help it if this guy was the biggest moron on the planet. Sakura kept twirling her hair around him, Kakashi smiling and overjoyed to be escorting, as he put it, such a 'warm-hearted man,' even Naruto who was already long overdue to the man's hypnotic ways. I don't see how anyone could put up with such an annoying person.

"Isn't that right Sasuke," he asked trying to involve me in a conversation I wasn't apart of before and didn't want to become part of now.

"Hn," I answered glaring him to try to get him to shut up. He just keeps going though smiling looking back at me walking forward not looking ahead now if I could somehow manage to get pit to the center of the earth to appear in front of him all would be right. The odds of that happening were slim, so I settled for ignoring him. This apparently on the planet he comes from means to come over and poke me repeatedly in the face saying my name in vain. Okay, that's he's going down.

**Narrator P.O.V**

To Sasuke's disappointment Hideyoshi was a slick guy and dodged his punches with much ease making it quite comical to watch as Sasuke swung madly, uncharacteristically, while Hideyoshi like a weasel popped up and around smiling. Naruto sick of it finally pulled Sasuke away before he blew half the forest down with a fire jutsu.

"What is your problem?" Naruto clenched out under his voice growling trying to keep his head from exploding.

"My problem, what problem you're the one with problem!" Sasuke started pacing back and forth making it painfully clear what was bothering him. Naruto's face once blank turned up and bright laughing loudly making Sasuke turn to break from his daily 'what's up my ass today'. "What?"

"Hehe I get it you're jealous," Naruto snickered covering his mouth and pointing at the other boy who quickly defended his pride.

"I thought no one could say anything stupider then that man over there did, congratulations," Sasuke said with an emotional face looking down on Naruto in denial.

"Sasuke your not going to do this ever time there is a guy who actually treats me like a person comes along are you?"

"No, I suppose I'll have to watch out for girls too," Naruto rolled his eyes.

"We could do without your sarcasm, okay look Hideyoshi is a good guy and if you could just try to get along with him you'd see that too,"

"Naruto I can't get along with people who smile and try to give me things, so why do you think I can get along with people I actually have something against," Sasuke stubbornly put his arms across his chest.

"Why is it that I have to put up with everything you do and did and you can't get along with one person," Naruto said making a small quivering noise.

"He's annoying it'd be easier if was quite, and not around," Sasuke trying to justify all his unnecessary hostility.

"Come on Sasuke please just this once try to find one thing between you two and try, try to get along," Naruto looked up big pleading eyes making Sasuke cringe with guilt and submission. He sighed and Naruto hopped away triumphantly. Sasuke made a friend with a tree and then broke it into pieces pretending it was his new soon to be 'friend'.

"Hey, buddy you're back!" 'No, no, no!' Sasuke screamed in his head trying to will the man with his mind to freeze and not knuckle his head in an irritating grip. "So, Sato what do you think of…

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Can you believe it he bought it completely?" the pale blue-skinned man called loudly bragging. He was completely drunk. "He thought I was his grandpa glad we ran into him on the way or we wouldn't haven't gotten it,"

"Do you have it or not?"

"Yeah I got it alright," The man said slipping out and holding up a scroll as proof, laughing.

"Good the fox is extremely useful, in not only our goal, but in the plan as well a few years and well be on top of it all," The other man said grinning and making a jumpy growl noise.

"I'll drink to that!"

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**Naruto P.O.V**

Yes, I could see it Sasuke snapping, a dark cloud overhead all his might trying not to snap and crush Hideyoshi. Yeah this wasn't going as planned I don't see how they can't get along, or how this could get any worse, I just hope no one pisses Sasuke off anymore…

"Oh, Tahashi sir you just got to see pictures I have of Naruto and Sasuke cross-dressing," Oh, no way.

"Whoa! No way!"

"Kakashi, run now," He looks at me confused, but there is no time to waste, he looks past me to Sasuke who has a scary glint in his eye.

"I'll just be going," And off they went.

"Oh man Sasuke's going to kill us all and then bring me back torture me and kill me again," I sigh sitting on the ground waiting for Sasuke to return with Kakashi's corpse.

"Boy, Naruto does this happen all the time in your group," Hideyoshi said in my face excited by all that was going on, not really getting the situation we were in.

"You could say that," I say looking away sighing again. "We're getting pretty close eh? I'm going miss you man you still have my address right you promise you'd keep in touch remember!" I say winking knowing he will.

"Yeah, Naruto I will," he says, but he looked down sad.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just tired is all there's a lot going on right now,"

"Well I'm trying to get Sasuke and them to behave," I say embarrassed, but he shakes his head.

"That's not what I mean; I mean all this war and all the quests for good people and bad people that aren't sure if what they are doing is right in the first place. Greed and all that stuff doesn't really matter to many people who just live simple lives in danger of learning what's out there, what's really happening, but Naruto you know. You grew up knowing what's like having nothing having to build up, Sasuke knows it too he was that Uchiha boy right the one who lost his whole family," I nod this side of Hideyoshi is not new to me it's like his Sasuke when he's comforting except Sasuke doesn't say it really he just let's you know. "Sasuke's going to be watching you from know on and wants to be the only one I understand that, but it's just that he's afraid of the same thing you are of people turning against you he's afraid of it for you and himself, so he wants to keep locked away. Let him know it's okay and he'll come around," I nod I understand, "Besides I think he's starting to like me!" /sweat drop/

Tbc

Okay last chapter next anything you want to know ask now! Anything I can improve on would be much appreciated! Thank you, so much for the reviews I love all of you! Um, Hm I uh don't know what to say.


	24. Chapter 24 End:

Wow, this was my first fanficton I'm proud I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did!

Thank you, all of you from reviewers to alerters. Thanks and yes there is going to be a part two when Naruto and Sasuke are older, but after I write a different fic. I hope you look for that one as well!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I don't have to write this for this story anymore HAHAHAH!

**The List of Uchiha**

**Narrator P.O.V**

Naruto took in every word Hideyoshi said, yes even the last part, and began to think how he would feel if he were in Sasuke's position and realized…HE WAS DEAD WRONG! Naruto wouldn't flip out but then again it was Sasuke and Sasuke was just trying to protect Naruto, even if he was an overachiever at it. Sighing Naruto got up as Hideyoshi started talking with Sakura and Kakashi came back sporting a bruised cheek and an angry Sasuke glaring from behind.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto called running over, Sasuke's eyes widen a fraction in fear he was in trouble again then he folded his arms thinking he was doing more then Naruto had asked. "Let me talk to you for a minute okay," Naruto smiled mischievously and Sasuke narrowed his eyes still suspicious this was a trap. Kakashi came over suspecting something was up and not wanting to waste time.

"Now, now you two can do what ever you want after we make sure Hideyoshi has arrived safely and we get home," Making Naruto pout and Sasuke anxious. Onward they continued until they came to the village.

"Hideyoshi are you sure you can't back with us?" Naruto said doubting it was possible, but still wanting to spend time with him.

"Yeah, yeah! It would be wonderful to get to know you better," Sakura trying to sound as cute as possible obviously completely over any crushes she had before.

"I'm sure the village wouldn't mind having you a while longer it's all up to you of course," Kakashi smiling, leaving it to Sasuke to wordlessly stand looking white at their questions.

"Well…" Hideyoshi paused putting his hand to his face thoughtfully, "I'd like to get to know everyone better…" This gained Sasuke's attention he looked expressionless, but it was clear he was interested, "Nah I think I've stayed long enough," He said bowing to everyone but keeping his eyes in Sasuke's direction,"

"Alright see ya. You better keep in contact though!" Naruto said pointing and started walking away with Kakashi and Sakura who waved. All but Sasuke who remained looking at the man questionable eyes watching him.

"Why, you didn't do that because of me did you, because if you did I don't care if you stay,"

"Sasuke there are lots of reasons I said no, you are one of them yes. The main reason though is because the longer I stay the harder it is to leave," he looked at Sasuke noticing that small softness that entered his eyes every time he spoke serious and Sasuke heard. "The other main thing is that my place is slowly dwindling there…and yours is growing," Sasuke's eyes broaden a little.

"Come on Sasuke let's go," Sakura called and Naruto waved him over.

"See, you know what will happen if you leave already, so don't keep them waiting. I'll check in ever once and while to make sure your doing what your best at,"

"Sasuke!" cried Naruto once again proving Hideyoshi's point as Sasuke looked back.

"How do you know, so-," Sasuke asked puzzled but he was already gone. "Hn," Sasuke nodded in the direction of the village and left to join his companions.

**Tsunade P.O.V**

I stare out the window the sky is clouded just as the villagers minds are about now. They know now that they have been torturing an innocent boy all the guilt keeps affecting many people through their day. We have had an abundant accidents today I should be concerned as hokage, but as a person close to that boy I can't help but feel this what they deserve and I feel horrible feeling that way even if it is justified. I've gotten word Naruto and his team are on their way back I'm nervous as I'm sure he is he'll be here by nightfall. How everyone will react is to anyone's guess I suppose all I can do is hope for the best.

"Hokage madam, There has been another accident a man has dropped some building equipment on his co-worker outside the market. No one is seriously injured, but the co-worker is traumatized,"

"Probably not from the accident, hmp. Alright get the paperwork," this is going to be a long week.

**Naruto P.O.V**

I tried to be as jumpy as possible on the way back so no one would worry, but when we reached the edge of town gloom engulfed us all we all fell silent. We walked together close, our feet in rhythm with each other and our heartbeats. I could sense everyone having that same knot that had in my stomach. I lick my lips nervously and breathe out harshly. I must have spooked Sasuke since he breathed in sharply. I suddenly feel guilty I'm putting them all in an awkward position, but even if I apologized they'd just say it was no problem and keep on going through everything because of me. I squeeze my jacket to my chest feeling tight and trapped. I think I'm going to get sick I'm so nervous and cornered.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Sakura, said breaking my train of thought, she gave me a sympathetic look, but she didn't talk about what was up and I gave her a grateful nod.

"It is late I suppose I'll be going as well goodbye boys," Kakashi tried cheerfully leaving Sasuke and I to head home.

We didn't say much on our way there or entering the house, we just simply sat at the table staring across from it. We would look at each other, but not at the same time, we look away when one looks up. We take turns looking and thinking soon like everything else we do it becomes a contest. We don't say anything about the rules we don't need to we just do it. You can't get caught staring, so if they look up you have to look away, but if you look away you have to maneuver to make it look like you caught them, but you have to be careful not to look up to soon or give the idea you're going to. We don't say anything if we win we just mark it down in our heads and smirk. Sadly, again like everything we play, we get to competitive and start acting like sore losers.

"Hey, I caught you on that, man how are you so good at this," I say folding my arms he has caught me five times in a row I'm starting to fall behind.

"No, you didn't and I've had loads of practice,"

"Yes I did, and what do you mean practice!"

"Hn, dobe I mean I've stared at you before moron," I blush.

"Oh, well you didn't have to say like that," he rolls his eyes.

"Never mind I'll make dinner or something, so do whatever you want," he walked all moody like always.

**Sasuke P.O.V**

I knew what he was worried about but I don't know what to say I want to keep him away from all the pain, but I can't protect him from the whole world and right now, that's the entire village. Naruto was mine, but that's not enough now. I don't know what to do I guess I just do everything I normally do and hope for the best. I feel angry at that thought "DAMN IT!" I yell only to hope Naruto didn't hear that's when I hear the shower's on thankfully. My angry is flowing around me still I see I broke the pan that was under my fist. I threw it away hoping Naruto wouldn't question me buying a new pan. I decide takeout was probably good since I can't think straight and would probably burn down the house at my attempts to cook. I walk past Naruto's room all it has is a dresser and a bed on the dresser he the he has the same picture of team seven as I do. Sakura does as well; it's weird all of us being connected by that memory in a frame. I shake off the wave-link feeling to make the order I order ramen for dobe and some Lo-mein for myself. I noticed the voice over the phone is slightly familiar, but that's not surprising I'm sure I've order from this place before.

On my way, back to the small dinning room next to the kitchen when I noticed that a picture frame has fallen on the ground in the hallway. Without really thinking, I go to rescue the painting from the floor, bending down to retrieve the fallen art I look up to the closed door of that _room again. _With all that's been going on this room seemed a world away. Even through the closed door I could picture everything in the room perfectly two wall art on opposite sides of the room, a dark sofa in the middle, a large window with matching curtains when pulled back gave view to the forest around the this side of the district. I felt myself tighten the room was mocking me somehow. I had agreed in the hospital to let go of the past, but I still hadn't gone in the room. I remembered how it was rather recently that it was opened when Naruto had stormed and destroyed the house. 'Maybe it's time I tested my strength,' I think as I have said so many times before. The doorknob makes that loud scrap against the paint of the door as if screaming for me to turn back. No chance I step in as a rush of cool air pushed against me. I stand in the room and blink confused, it's just a room, a room. No force was trying to smolder me into the ground it was as if nothing had happened here at all. No more eerie a feeling then a big dark room. I jump though when Naruto puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, dobe you don't do that!" I say looking at him annoyed but stiffen when I see his face is sad.

"Are you okay?" he asked turning his head eyes big and sky-like.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I smile for his benefit he smiles back, that's about the time I noticed he has nothing but a towel on.

"Moron your clothes!" he looked down embarrassed

"Yeah I kind of forgot them before, so had to get them from my room and then the door was opened…" I looked away he was, so…cute. He was just boldly walking around wet and naked. Oh my go- no, no bad Sasuke! My nose and face feel hot I run when the doorbell rings hoping a certain someone didn't notice the slight red ring around my nose. This stupid I'm an Uchiha I'm supposed to have this under control it's not my fault he's so attractive and forgetful.

As I pay for the food and I'm, closing the door Naruto makes it a point to jump on my back excitedly just to see who's at the door. I squirm uncomfortable at the new and dangerous weight (he's still not dressed) on me.

"Where did you go? who's at the door? HI!" he shouts in my ear adding to more embarrassment, he whacks me in the face with the doorknob.

"Naruto get down and behave, it's the deliver man," I say trying to get him off by attempting to stand up straight but his arms are around my neck. "Sorry about that good night," I say giving him the 'you may leave look,' while I felt Naruto's towel start to slip.

"Uh, right good evening," I think he was going to say something else, but I close the door to deal with the literal monkey on my back.

"Down Naruto!" I say as if talking to a dog but it does the trick and he gets down I put a hand to my face which is still flushed I pull my fingers through my hair then proceed to glare at Naruto disapprovingly.

"Sorry Sasuke I just got a weird vibe and I had to know who was at the door. I suddenly got a lot of energy and got so happy!" I look at him he's jumping like a child like usual, but this is the first I've seen him so happy. "You see I had a weird thought, I thought about you, me, and everyone having a party, not just a party a big huge jam for you!"

"No,"

"Come on you know I'll do a great job and handle everything as a thank you!" he starts hopping and hanging on me I look away. "Please you've done every thing for me I want to do something nice I promise you'll have fun!"

"Naruto I don't think that's the best idea I mean I hate parties and will YOU PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

"Oh yeah! And please think about it Sasuke it will be fun!" again off he went harebrained scheme intact. I knew I was going to give in one way or another but I was still going to make it to where I won too. Uchiha's keep their mates happy simple as that, but we don't stop acting Uchiha altogether that's not how I was raised and that's not how I will acted and Naruto knew that. He even told me that once he liked that when we first met when I was trying to ignore him something like '_Hey, you don't have to ignore me acting all high and might!'_

_'Do you think I'm going to listen to you?' I say irritated and slightly starting to enjoy picking on him it was so easy and fulfilling, then he got loud and grinned slyly._

_'You know, you don't bend over for anyone good all the more reason for me to beat you,' Sasuke merely scoffed, but accepted the challenge that started many others._

That was a long time ago it was hard to believe that now we're living in the same house. It just shows the effect Naruto has on people.

**Narrator** **P.O.V**

That night both got a well-needed rest while they tried to hold any problems off until tomorrow. The next day had been confusing as the villagers all had very different reactions as some swallowed their pride and begged for forgiveness, while some just acted like nothing had happened and started treating him normally, and still others weren't completely convinced that Naruto could hold a demon and walk away without any influenced. Those were surprisingly forgiven for their rudeness though when Naruto wasn't looking they ended up in the hospital curtsies of Uchiha Sasuke. One occasion however most of any hostility and grudges were ended by Naruto himself when one of his enemies from the village confronted Naruto and Sasuke walking through the park.

"Well, I guess it makes since after the brutal slaughter of his family Uchiha would want to satisfy his sick blood fetish with a demon," The man said smugly looking down on them Sasuke was about to crush him, but before he could warn the man Naruto was on him. Sasuke watched as Naruto pounded his face until Sasuke finely pulled him off.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING ABOUT SASUKE!" he pause to spit "OR I'LL SHOW YOU BLOOD FETISH!"

Sasuke was proud having his boyfriend stand up for him and realized Naruto was there for him too. That wasn't only feeling that overcame Sasuke who was completely turned on by the display of defensiveness and jumped Naruto right there for a good ten minutes, before heading back to their place. Sasuke told Naruto he could have his party afterwards and spoiled Naruto with gifts and painted Naruto's room as a surprise. Naruto felt odd with all the extra affection he would get from Sasuke when no one was around he wasn't used to it so he decided maybe he should ask Iruka.

"Sasuke gave into letting you throw a party hmm?"

"Yeah softy, but I don't feel comfortable with all the stuff he's been doing for me,"

"Have you told him that?"

"Tch, every ten minutes but he always says the same thing 'Uchiha's take care of their mates blah, blah, blah, blah!'"

"Well, Naruto don't you think it's nice he loves you so much?"

"Of course, but man if I asked him to get me the moon he'd joyride on a NASA rocket or something. I mean I just feel he's wasting it on me,"

"He's not and Sasuke's smart he wouldn't do anything wasteful. When's the party?"

"After Valentine's Day, man I don't even want to think of what's Sasuke's going to do then, I don't even know what I'm going to do,"

"Well. You could always give Sasuke you Naruto," Kakashi said perverted intent coming up from behind Naruto and Iruka.

"Kakashi sensei don't be gross!" Naruto said blushing along with Iruka.

"Oh, you may find it gross but just the other day I found Sasuke staring at your-,"

"That's enough remember you're a teacher," Iruka scolding him and clamping his hand hard over Kakashi's mouth a little harder then necessary.

"GAH, I'm surrounded by perverts!" Naruto shouted throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Now, you two are the perverts I was simply going to say eyes," earning him a glare and a 'yeah right' from the two. "So, I'm invited right?" He said hopefully smiling.

"Yep, everyone's invited!" Naruto jumped up "It's going to be great!" Naruto shouted but then he closed his eyes and fell back onto the pavement.

"Naruto are you okay!" Iruka shouted at the top of his lungs Kakashi bending to try to help his student.

"Yeah, I just got really dizzy," Naruto frowned looking up blurred vision he felt cold. "Sasuke?" Naruto said under his breath for some reason. "Help to my house please!" Naruto begged Iruka who was trying to take him to the hospital. "I want to check on Sasuke first please then I'll go anywhere promise!"

"Naruto, Sasuke's fine we need to have you checked out stop squirming," Naruto protested when his vision went on and off every few seconds.

"PLEASE!" Naruto yelled gaining more attention. He really hadn't meant to yell, but the oncoming sharp pain in the back of his head made him grit it out.

"Alright, okay you probably need to lie down anyways," He stayed silent for the rest of the way as the pain kept coming back only to recede quietly. On the way in the house, Iruka called Sasuke only to find him in pain on the couch it seemed he too was suffering, though it didn't look as crippling as it was to Naruto. Iruka walked over to Sasuke who was looking at the ground in only slight pain. He looked up eyes wide Sasuke outstretched his arms as Naruto did the same. Naruto felt tears fall as he was easily handed to Sasuke who took him and held him to his forehead looking at him.

"Naruto, I'm sorry it was my fault I didn't know it would affect you too. It was a jutsu I was trying," Sasuke, said quietly as both experienced another wave of pain he held Naruto close. "It will ware off soon promise just stay with me okay," Iruka backed off feeling out of place.

After the incident Sasuke became persistent to make it up to Naruto, but the only thing Naruto wanted was to know why and what had happen, sadly Sasuke wouldn't tell. Even the eyes didn't work the eyes! Luck for Sasuke everyone forgot the incident and his butt was saved thanks to Naruto's party when he even agreed to let Naruto to invite in Sasuke's view the 'worm, devil, or the most popular the thing,' to come to the party. Naruto tried not to get his hopes up too high since Hideyoshi according to his latest letter was far in the desert. Valentine's Day was huge Sasuke took Naruto everywhere and wouldn't allow him to talk to anyone he bought everything Naruto looked at with interest. Naruto asked Sasuke the day before what he would like Sasuke in return. Sasuke said love, but Naruto took out his tools and drew the most amazing picture on both them under the shade of a tree. Sasuke looked at it; tracing his finger around it, he got up and put it in a frame on the wall without saying a word. Then he lightly kissed Naruto on the cheek and whisked him off to wherever Naruto wished.

The years continued on growing along with the boys another group of generations braving the world. Many questions for a while went unanswered bad things becoming good, people living in joy and complication. Especially the two boys who had been long over due for a normal happy life some would say growing up those four years were uneventful if you didn't know the people very well, but for at least those two it was the most excitement they ever had or wanted. For those next four years in comfort aware, it could be changed in an instant for better or worse they laughed along with the punches and kisses of life. For those two who had tasted almost every flavor of life knowing full well more tastes were ahead life would seem to bend to their wills and turn happy when they found the best route together. Breathing freely, fingers laced down those roads ready for any pain that would come.

**THE END**

So, what did you think? I like how this turned out honestly, but any comments are accepted. In **part two, **I will reveal who was part of the fox scheme, what that jutsu was, and whether it's going to be mpreg or not. The story before that is going to be an AU and another Sasuke/Naruto with a lot of interesting twist so look for it! **I don't know how much I could Thank you!**


End file.
